Dance is like sex but with cloths on
by Fallensin
Summary: First shake it up fanfiction i ever done rated M for sex, language and action has a supernatural outlining all romance and Cece and Rocky all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was another boring school day for CeCe Johns and Rocky Blue…only Rocky didn't have difficulties in school like CeCe did. After school they ether spent their time together at home over one of each other's apartments or they were kicking and grooving on the most popular dance show shake it up! CeCe and Rocky were in separable been best friends since they could remember but what happens when one of the best friends has a deep dark secret that they been keeping from the one person she trusted the most.

Rocky noticed her loveable hyper active best friend was acting differently for the past few days. She was beginning to worry even when the sparkle twins were making snide comments the red head stayed silent as if her mind wasn't here. Rocky knew something was up CeCe just wasn't herself especially when Ms. Johns came over to her congratulating her on tutoring CeCe because her grades went from D's to A's in under a short period of time. Rocky would love to take credit but she had nothing to do with it. Rocky bit her lip as she studied her friend every time she went over to CeCe at her locker she had gotten her things and never said a word and left.

Rocky decided to try again going over to the red head she noticed CeCe's clothing style changed to a very revealing wife beater that was cut off so everyone could see the bottom half of CeCe"s back. She also noticed a large gauze pad hiding something on CeCe's right side of her ribcage. Rocky finally got to CeCe's locker and was about to say something until her bothersome brother's friend Deuce popped up.

"Damn little red aren't you breaking some kind of dress code with that smoking hot attire" Rocky didn't know what she felt but she wanted to knock Deuce off his feet but she contained herself as she heard Cece slam her locker shut and turn around to face both Deuce and Rocky causing Rocky to do an over take as she just now noticed the nice two pack hard abs CeCe was sporting.

"Deuce that was the worse pick up line ever and you should stop while you're a head and I don't care if my dress code is illegal now fuck off" CeCe said before leaving two stunned people at her locker.

"Whoa…did she just cuss?" Deuce said finally shaking himself out of shock.

"Yeah…I'm so done being idle she's hiding something and I need to find out what" With that Rocky ran after her friend.

Rocky finally caught up to CeCe which didn't take long because Cece wasn't the only one in fit shape.

"CeCe wait! Where are you going we have to head to the studio" Rocky said placing her arm on her friends shoulder. Whoa… Rocky thought she could feel the muscles in her friend damn…now is so not the time to start noticing things.

Rocky didn't notice that CeCe had turned to face her but she did when she found herself staring at CeCe's chest which damn had grown.

"You're right let's get going or Gary will have a fit" CeCe said a smile that hasn't appeared in over a week which made Rocky melt a bit inside.

The duo made it to the studio when Gary greeted them but was also rushing them.

"Jesus you two you just made it in time we need to get you two dressed and ready were doing sensual dancing today" Gary ushered them but Rocky couldn't think straight sensual dancing..?

Rocky was the first to come out with a very tight fit dress on which defined her curves and breast making her look too hot to handle. Rocky was waiting for CeCe to come out and got distracted for a second until she noticed CeCe had come out turning to look at her friend she blinked. CeCe wasn't in a dress like Rocky was she was in a very slim fitted black and dark red suit that looked very good on her.

"Uh…Gary why is CeCe in a suit?" Rocky asked looking to Gary.

"Easier to dance in now get up on there CeCe knows what you guys are doing just follow her" Gary said shooing Rocky.

Rocky was still confused but she listened to the music that was beginning to play…the dance was tango…? She looked at CeCe who had pulled her close and Rocky couldn't help but keep her eyes trained on Cece's whose was unblinking and so focused…she could see the fire in her eyes. Rocky couldn't believe what was happening CeCe was such a pro at this dance holy crap Rocky thought as she was spun out and then spun back into CeCe and then was dipped. Rocky could see the sweat because her own body was heating up so fast. It was such fluid motions as if CeCe knew how to tango at birth Rocky could feel CeCe's breath against her it was hot like her… then Cece turned her head catching a rose in her mouth as someone through it as I dipped again there was a smirk on her face Rocky couldn't place but damn she looked like predator with that smirk and rose in her mouth.

Rocky was dipped and then spun out again and the music changed from tango to something else with a bit more beat and had lyrics pouring through but Rocky was lost in CeCe who moved back and began to dance/strip on stage Rocky couldn't help but be in a trance how her friend moved and danced it was like she was born of sex the way she moved. Rocky couldn't process what had happened but CeCe tie was off and her shirt was unbuttoned and her belt was gone along with her shoes and socks.

Rocky couldn't process anything as Cece took her again her movements more sensual as she could feel Cece's and run up her thigh as she was dipped again Rocky didn't know what she was doing but she moved her hands into Cece's hair brushing away the strands of hair from her face…Rocky wasn't thinking straight but god Cece was sex defined. The music stopped playing as Rocky was spun out and spun back into her friend who placed the rose into Rocky's mouth they stayed into that pose until Gary gave the cue.

"That was amazing girl's literally amazing you two were great especially you Cece you were born for sensual dancing.

Cece looked to Gary smirking slightly as her and Rocky broke apart running a hand in her hair before shaking it out running her tongue along her bottom lip which didn't go unnoticed by Rocky who was blushing and shivering at the same time.

"Thanks" CeCe shrugged out of the dress shirt and picked up the cloths before walking to get changed.

"Wow…I never knew CeCe could do that…" Rocky said still amazed…but more of the fact she's getting weird feelings in herself over CeCe.

Rocky and CeCe left after they changed but it was pretty silent way home….Rocky didn't like that usually her friend was very talkative.

Once they reached CeCe's room Rocky was done with the silence she sat down on CeCe's bed.

"CeCe what is up with you…you're not you" Rocky said before she saw her friend taking off her shirt and grabbing a pair of loose fit jeans putting them on as she looked to Rocky.

"Nothing's up Rock I just been lost in myself for a bit don't worry about me silly" Cece smiled but Rocky's eyes were trained on the gauze pad covering something.

"CeCe what is under that gauze pad..?" Rocky asked reaching out running her fingers over the gauze pad.

Rocky saw Cece's face and her expression her eyes were distant before she looked to Rocky biting her bottom lip thinking before sighing.

"It's nothing to be concerned about" CeCe dismissed it before walking out of her room with still no shirt on. Rocky opened and closed her mouth following after CeCe who was greeted by her brother.

"Ah! My eyes!" Flynn yelled covering his eyes.

"Flynn that's not nice…your sister is smoking hot" Rocky said before she knew what she said her eyes going wide as she covered her mouth.

"Whoa…I am so out of here now" Flynn fled the room and left the apartment leaving Rocky and CeCe alone together with a very shocked Rocky and a devilish CeCe that turned around with her hand on her hip raising a brow a smirk that soon to become her trademark.

"Did you really mean that?" CeCe asked not moving from her spot as she watched Rocky.

"Of course I did Cece…" Rocky looked away a faint blush on her face she doesn't know why but with the way CeCe was staring at her gave her a weird feeling inside her.

"I'm going take out some ice cream want some?" CeCe asked as she wnet into the freezer getting the ice cream out.

"Sure…" Rocky said now both of them sitting on the couch eating their ice cream watching whatever they could find…but the silence was deafening.

Rocky set her bowl down letting out a sigh which caused Cece too at her before leaning in close Rocky froze slightly as how close got until she felt Cece's thumb wipe her lips before she stuck her thumb in her mouth smirking.

"mmm sweet.. You had some ice cream left on the corner of your lip." Rocky was blushing dark red before she looked away and mumbled "Thanks"

"Rocky look at me" Rocky didn't know why but she looked to Cece before she felt her lip against CeCe's….CeCe was kissing her! And she was kissing back!

Rocky felt CeCe's tongue swipe against the bottom of her lip asking for entrance she didn't know why but she granted it her hand's moving through the fiery red hair as their tongue's battled for dominance.

Making out was getting heated fast Rocky couldn't explain but her body was on fire and those weird feelings were back but the moment was broken as soon as Ms. Johns came through the door luckily she couldn't see what was going on with the two because the groceries were blocking her view.

"hey kiddo come help me with these" CeCe got up smirking at Rocky before going off to help her mother while Rocky just sat there her fingers on her lips.

"Oh Rocky I didn't know you were here" Rocky smiled softly to CeCe mother.

"It's fine Ms. Johns." Rocky rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well since you're here I will tell you both the great news" Ms. Johns smiled.

"What?" Cece asked after putting everything away.

"We as in us and the blues are going on vacation to visit some old family relatives" Ms. Johns said excitedly.

"That's cool mom" is all Cece said.

"Um when is this vacation happening?" Flynn asked as he came into the apartment.

"In about two weeks we will be on vacation for four weeks" Ms. Johns said smiling.

"Cool!" Flynn said before he went off to tell his friends or something.

"Mom I am going to my room now …Rocky come with me" CeCe spoke walking away and her mother was about to say something as she noticed the gauze pad as well until todays shake it up Chicago! Came up onto the TV revealing today's show.

Uh oh…Rocky thought as her eyes turned to the TV where it was shown sensual dancing and stripping….Rocky counted down and once she hit 3 Ms. Johns voice rang through.

"Celia Johns! What is the meaning of this!" As it came to the part of CeCe stripping and dancing at the same time Rocky had to swallow…as she watched but she had to get away from the TV she was getting the feeling she had when she made out with CeCe. Rocky grabbed Cece's hand dragging both attention of Ms. Johns and cece who had a trademark smirk on and Rocky could have sworn Cece's eye color was different…it was like fire.

"Ms. Johns it was just for this week's episodes sometimes …sex can be defined in dance…and Cece has a…she's a she's like sex defined…she so talented in dance its um…she uh" Rocky was becoming tongue tied and swallowed and just excused herself to Cece's room.

"It was only for the show mom don't get bent out of shape over it alright..?" CeCe patted her mom's arm before leaving to go into her room where she found Rocky face down in her bed.

CeCe smirked moving silently she got on top of her best friend startling Rocky as she squirmed.

"Cece get off me!" Cece giggled but did as so laying down on her left side looking at Rocky.

"Thank you…" Rocky looked to her best friend who was lying on her left side still smirking.

"What are you staring at CeCe…" Rocky asked her friend looked deep in thought.

"I am staring at you" CeCe reached out brushing away the loose strands of hair that had fallen on Rocky's face.

"Oh…" Rocky blushed and looked away.

"mmm...Rocky look at me" CeCe asked still playing with Rocky's hair….Rocky obeyed and looked to her best friend before closing her eyes as CeCe crashed her lips against hers and the make out session began.

CeCe ended up on top of Rocky as their tongues battled for dominance Cece's hands moved under Rocky's shirt running up her hips all the way to her bra while Rocky's hands were entangled in Cece's hair.

But again the moment was ruined as Cece's door was flung open but Cece moved like lighting off or Rocky falling to the floor causing Ty and Deuce to give weird looks.

Rocky was still in a haze and couldn't fathom anything at the moment but Cece which caused Cece to have that now trademark smirk on her face as she got up from the floor.

"What do you two dumb ass's want?" CeCe asked as she checked to see if her gauze pad was coming off.

"Uh..I uh…" Deuce and Ty were speechless as they were too focused on CeCe's chest.

Rocky came back to earth and noticed it hoping off the bed she cleared her throats.

"Hey pervs eyes up here not down there" Rocky snapped she didn't know where this jealousy was coming from but she liked it.

"Ah yeah sorry…uh it's time to come home mom said and deuce is here because he wanted to ask you a question Rocky" Ty moved back he could feel her sister's anger although he didn't know why she was angry.

"Well deuce what is it?" Rocky crossed her arms over her chest raising a brow.

"Will you go out with me?" Deuce asked and the air had to turn tensed and cold…because there was an aura in the closing that was fuming strong from Cece.

Rocky shifted her eyes to her brother and could tell this was a favor for him…everyone knew Deuce had trouble with the ladies.

"Sure…" Rocky said with a sigh knowing her brother owed her big time.

"Seriously?! Awesome I'll pick you up after school we can go see a movie" Deuce had a stupid grin on his face as he hit Ty on the shoulder before running off.

"Thanks sis" Ty said before running off after his friend.

Rocky rolled her eyes before looking to CeCe who didn't have such a nice expression on her face.

"I'll see you later and don't worry about the Deuce thing" After that was said Rocky ran off to get her brother and go home.

The following day Rocky noticed that CeCe was on edge and slightly avoiding her...makes sense since she goes from making out with CeCe to saying yes to Deuce.

The day went by pretty fast and CeCe was no were in sight after the school end bell rang but Rocky did find Deuce waiting for. Sighing Rocky put on a smile and went up to Deuce knowing she was going endure something stupid.

"Hey Deuce have you seen CeCe?" Rocky asked hoping he would know.

"Ah yeah…that Gary dude called her she was arguing with him then said something about she will be at the studio in five" Deuce said.

"That's odd…" Rocky frowned that didn't make sense.

"Yeah but our date awaits I decided we would get food then a movie" Deuce said tugging Rocky with him.

Rocky was already was bored with the date because Deuce wouldn't shut up and she wasn't really hungry but something Deuce said caught her attention as he pointed to the TV.

Rocky's eyes as she saw CeCe on shake it up Chicago in a very revealing outfit those black tight leather pants defiantly…looked good on her and especially with that ripped up white tang top she looked….like sex. Rocky was getting that weird feeling again as she heard the lyrics from the song

_I got my mad rad hair_

_tease it out there's just do much flair!_

_My hair is better than yours_

_so fuck me on the dance floor_

_just fuck me on the..._

This song defiantly worked for Cece god the way Cece's body moved to the music the way she could bet Cece's breathing was ragged and heavy probably hot…she could tell the way CeCe moved that she had to have sweat dripping off her….her red hair was like fire the way it fell on her face and how Cece moved her hands through it amplified the look as if she was in a sex scene.

"Ah…Deuce let's go see that movie" Rocky got up her body was on fire she tossed money down and grabbed Deuce and headed to the movies.

Rocky was now bored again and avoiding Deuce's offer of popcorn as they watched some stupid action horror film….Rocky's mind was on Cece who she wished was here right now.

As if her wish came true Cece appeared landing in Rocky's lap as she did some moves over the chairs smirking at Rocky before looking at Deuce who was startled. The lights were on in the movie theater and everyone noticed that all of CeCe's upper body was covered with bandage wrapping well just her whole right side ribcage and the right of her back and shoulder.

"Sorry Deucy but I am cutting this date short Rocky's coming with me" Cece got off Rocky's lap smirking before grabbing Rocky pulling he rout of the seat.

"Oh look it's the inseparable ones" Rocky knew that voice and turned to glare at the sparkle twins.

"You know what Gunther and Tinka your right we are in separable I rather be with Rocky everywhere and anywhere with any of the likes of you" Whoa everyone stared at Cece stunned at her coldness.

"So you know what fuck off ok sparkle fucks" Cece flipped them off before looking at Rocky smirking.

"You can stay with these people or you can come with me but I'm about to go" Cece said looking to Deuce who was still staring just as the theater security came in asking what was up.

"Mam the dress code states you have to wear cloths before entering" one of the men said to Cece.

"Yeah well I'm about to leave anyway" Cece shrugged then winced.

"Deuce! Don't fucking touch the bandages" Cece snapped moving away from anyone touching the bandages.

"Why?" Deuce got up and as stupid as he was his curiosity was at the worse timing as he tried to take off the bandages.

"Deuce leave her alone!" Rocky snapped but it was too late Rocky didn't know why Cece didn't kick his ass but it probably because Deuce was just an idiot but as the bandages fell off everyone gasped.

Cece growled as the large black and dark red scaled dragon was visible on Cece's body.

"You jackass" Cece snapped before leaving.

"Whoa…when did red get such sweet ink done…." Deuce said watching the red head leave.

"Dammit Deuce I don't know but you should have left her alone" Rocky ran after her friend and knew that she wouldn't be anywhere near public anywhere so the last place she would be is her room.

Rocky made it into the apartment finding Flynn on the couch.

"Have you seen your sister?" Rocky stared at the boy.

"Yeah she ran so fast to her room I could barely see her" Flynn said before looking back to his show.

Rocky smiled and went to see her best friend but wasn't expecting to see what she saw when she opened the door. CeCe was just in underwear her red hair a mess strands had fallen on her face she was sitting on her bed staring at the wall Rocky could fully see the tattoo that was wrapped around her ribcage and up but it looks like it spread taking up Cece's whole back.

"Rocks you should know it's not polite to stare" Cece turned smirking at her friend knowing she was trying to be stealthy.

"Uh…um…sorry" Rocky moved getting on the bed with her friend who lay down on her side to run her hand through Rocky's hair.

"You're so beautiful" Is all Cece said before smiling at Rocky.

"I could say the same about you…you know your mom's going flip about today's episode on shake it up." Rocky smiled as her friend giggled.

"Oh well she will live" Rocky felt her lips against CeCe's but it was a slow passionate loving kiss that made her feel weird but in her chest weird.

Cece and Rocky broke apart again as there was a knock on the door it was Flynn saying Ty and Mom want Rocky and CeCe.

"God dammit…it seems we are always interrupted" Cece said smirking before she got up and off the bed tossing on a shirt before opening the door holding it open for Rocky.

"Yeah yeah…let's go see what my brother and your mom wants" Rocky and Cece came into the living room.

"Well what's up mom?" Cece asked her hand on her hip.

"I heard you were walking around shirtless in public" Ms. Johns said giving her daughter a stern look.

"No I wasn't shirtless I had bandage wrapping on and a bra…geeze and I was only out to get Rocky back" CeCe said running a hand through her hair.

"Deuce told me you ditched him for Cece you couldn't last what a day without being with each other?" Ty said looking to his sister.

"You know what Ty just because your fucking friend is desperate does not mean you can pawn Rocky off on him. I am going to tell you what I told everyone else I rather be around Rocky everyday all day every hour then be with you fucking pieces of shit" Cece stunned everyone again and flipped Ty off and left to her room.

"Whoa…I never heard my own sister curse before wow she must be really ticked…" Flynn said blinking.

"Ty you stupid big mouthed asshole I was doing you a favor if I left to chase after Cece that's my damn business Cece means A LOT to me more than your stupid friend Deuce is alright but I have no problem being glued to CeCe so just go home" Rocky said both hands on her hips with a scowl on her face.

"Well now goodie Rocky Blue's cussing I must be a bad influence on you" Everyone's attention was back on Cece who came out of her room as Rocky was cussing.

"Rocky…maybe you should come home with me CeCe being a bad influence on you" Ty said still shocked at his own sister.

"No." Rocky flat out said.

"What?" Ty couldn't believe this.

"Ok…well Rocky your welcome to stay but CeCe no foul mouth and no stripping." Ms. Johns said smiling softly to her daughter.

"…I see I'm not going win this so I am just going go see you at home sis" Ty left he couldn't focus he was still startled the look Cece gave him was cold and just abnormal as if she was planning to shred him apart.

"On another note girls I moved our vacation up more so in one week we will be on vacation for four weeks" Ms. Johns said as she went on about to cook.

"Hmm….alright Mom" CeCe grabbed Rocky and tugged her into her room.

Rocky landed on CeCe's bed with a "uumfph" before she could sit up Cece was ontop of her tossing off her shirt smirking down at Rocky.

"Such foul mouth from such a pretty mouth" CeCe rested her forehead against Rocky's smirking still.

"Oh shush not like your mouth is any better" Rocky was the first to institute the kiss running her tongue along CeCe's bottom lip.

"Naughty" Cece gave Rocky's tongue access as their tongue's battled for dominance while Rocky's hands found Cece's bra unhooking it as Cece broke the kiss nipping Rocky's bottom lip.

"Want to have some fun my sexy vixen" CeCe whispered into Rocky's ear knowing it would make her blush and shiver under her.

"Long as it's with you" is the only words Rocky could say before Cece's kisses became full of lust and love for her only.

*******This is my first shake it up fan fiction and I shall leave it off here yes or no if I should continue this or not. This will have a mix of supernatural in it but a lot of dancing and very M rated topics and such ;) so be careful and the song used in this was blood on the dance floor: Mad rad hair but do review and tell me what you think and or send me a pm which ever!*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rocky didn't know what was happening but she didn't want it to stop she could feel Cece's bare upper body against hers she didn't know when Cece took off her shirt but she wasn't complaining. Her body was on fire and CeCe nipping at her neck was causing her to shiver Rocky ran her fingers on CeCe's back. CeCe body was just as hot as hers…..Rocky gasped as Cece sucked on her neck knowing she was going leave a few marks. Rocky knew about hickies but this would be the first time actually getting one from her best friend none the less.

Rocky had tilted her head back gasping and shuddering to Cece's touched until she felt her bra become unclasped and tossed away. Rocky opened her eyes to see Cece's smirking at her before chewing on her bottom lip blushing to Cece's words.

"Your body so responsive to my touch" CeCe said before cupping and squeezing Rocky's breasts before kissing down Rocky's body leaving little red marks with her teeth as she stopped at Rocky's jeans looking to Rocky before unbuttoning them.

"You're so beautiful you know that right." Rocky blushed more and smiled knowing Cece meant that and wasn't just saying that just to say it.

Cece was about to take off Rocky's pants until there was a knock at the door and Ms. Johns voice coming through the door running the moment.

"Cece why is this door lock?! And it's time for Rocky to go home Ms. Blue is looking for her" Ms. Johns said.

Rocky groaned while Cece sort of growled before answering her mother her eyes focused on Rocky as she sat up.

"We will be right out mom" Cece waited for her mom to leave and go back to whatever she was doing. Cece got up off the bed and fetched for her bra putting it on as she felt hands on her.

Cece stayed very still as Rocky ran her fingers over the dragon that had moved back to begin only on her ribcage.

"When did you get this Cece…" Rocky asked before Cece turned around holding Rocky's bra in hand smirking.

"I'll answer you when you get your clothes on Hotty" Cece smiled watching Rocky get dressed before she got off the bed.

Cece buttoned Rocky's pants before running her fingers over the hickies.

"If anyone asks just say our wrestling got a lil too rough for your fragile body" Cece chuckled before opening the door to her room but grabbing a shirt to hide her dragon until she could get Gauze on it.

"Cece you still haven't answered my question" Rocky said as she left her best friends room with her. Cece turned to her closing the space between them pecking Rocky on the lips smiling softly before whispering into Rocky's ear

"Wasn't something I neither wanted nor was it volunteered for" Cece then turned back around waving to her mom and Flynn before winking at Rocky.

"Well….I will see you tomorrow then Cece" and with that Rocky was gone but lost in thought about what Cece said….not volunteered..?

"Cece what was that…..why did you wink at Rocky?" Flynn asked which caused Ms. Johns to look up from cooking to stare at her daughter.

"You know both of you ask so many questions which then you draw your own conclusion to so I won't even bother answer that" Cece shrugged and left to her room.

The next day Rocky waited for Cece at her locker and knew she would be late to class if CeCe didn't show up soon. Rocky was beginning to worry that cece may not come to school or something had happened but as she turned her head she heard a voice shout her name.

"Rocky what are you doing your going be late to class Rocks" Rocky turned to the voice smiling to see Cece in very tight skinny jeans and a wicked rainbow belt and a tight shirt that hugged her in every way that had Love or Lust splattered in black and red paint.

"Cece I was um...just waiting for you to show up" Rocky blushed smiling until she saw the bandaging on Cece's left hand.

"Cece what happened to your hand?" Rocky bit her lip staring at her friend who looked down at her bandaged hand then shrugged before chuckling as the bell rang.

"Let's go you can use me as an excuse so you don't hurt that goodie two shoes record you got" Cece said grabbing Rocky tugging her along before stopping her out of the classroom view….

"CeCe what's up?" Rocky asked when she was pulled from the sight of the classroom but Cece didn't answer her but instead grabbed the back of Rocky's neck and planted a deep passionate kiss on her.

"Thought I'd give you a morning kiss Rocks" Cece smirked before holding the door open to class for Rocks greeting the teacher.

"Hey teach sorry I made Rocky Blue's late and no I won't be showing up to detention for being late but I'll take your test if you really want" With that Cece took her normal spot in class while Rocky did the same but her fingers her to her lips as she had a faint blush on her face.

The school day went uneventful and Rocky met up with CeCe at her locker since they had to do shake it up after the school.

"Ready to go CeCe?" Rocky asked as her friend came over.

"yeah lets go" The halls had cleared and the school day was over Cece took this chance to kiss Rocky who didn't mind at all until someone shouted.

"Oh what a nice surprise!" It was Gunther and Tinka who had taken out there phones and snapped pictures.

"Better delete those by the time I count to five dipshit twins" Cece said as she began to count crossing the halls over to them.

"Ha we aren't afraid of small red head like yourself" Gunther said proudly until CeCe slammed him into the lockers behind him staring him dead in the eyes.

"Fine you won't delete it yourself then I will for you" Cece threw Gunther to the floor taking his phone before crushing it in her bandaged hand and dropping it to the floor before turning to Tinka.

"You want to be a big shot to or you going show me you deleted the photo?" Cece said bitterly waiting and then smiled as she could see the fear in TInka's eyes as she deleted the photo and then went to help her brother.

"That's what I thought" CeCe walked back over to Rocky who was stunned at the confrontation that had taken place in front of her own eyes.

"Let's go Rocks we need to hurry or we will be late." Rocky just nodded and followed her friend.

Rocky and Cece made it to the studio but Rocky didn't get to ask Cece what the hell was that all about because they were rushed to get into different outfits.

Rocky was the first one on stage and the lights were dimmed or flashing on and off the music started to play and before she noticed CeCe was on stage and beginning to dance. Cece was in half unbuttoned dress shirt with a black fedora on her head and black dress pants and shoes as the lyrics started to spill out of the speakers Cece got closer to Rocky smirking as she pulled Rocky close whispering the lyrics into Rocky's ears as they danced.

_Turn the music up in here _

_I still hear her loud and clear _

_Like she's right there in my ear_

_Telling me that she wants to_

_Own me_

_To control me_

_Come closer _

_Come closer_

Rocky eyes were trained on Cece's as that fire was in them Rocky didn't know why but CeCe's eye color was more orange and red mixed in like the true color of fire as Rocky bit down on her lip as Cece's hands glided over her covered stomach and down to her thighs as they danced.

Cece's breath was ragged and hot against Rocky's neck as the dancing became more and more touch Rocky could still hear cece whispering the words into her ear as her hands moved all over Rocky's body.

_I can feel her on my skin _

_I can taste her on my tongue _

_She's the sweetest taste I've seen_

_The more I get, the more I want_

_She wants to own me_

_Come closer _

_She says, "Come closer"_

The music was drowning out everyone in the studio it was only Rocky and CeCe but this time Rocky began touching Cece back as the dance became much more intimate as their bodies pressed and their hands wandered. Sweat dripping off both parties as the breathing was hot and in sync with the movements.

The song was coming to an end but Cece and Rocky were too deep involved in each other to hear the end of the song but apparently Cece did as she smirked gliding her lips to Rocky's neck before turning her head looking at everyone a grin on her face as she whispered into Rocky's ear as her hands glided down Rocky's hips.

"Closer…" Cece whispered into Rocky's ear before breaking apart as everyone in the studio applauded them.

"That was amazing girls you really could feel the heat coming off you too the sensual movements as if you two were too involved to notice anything else.

Rocky was biting her lip as her hands were still pressed on Cece's chest until she looked to Gary backing up.

"Thanks Gary" Both Cece and Rocky said at the same time before going off to change.

The duo ended back at Cece's apartment where they are greeted by Flynn and his new geeky friend.

"We just saw you two on shake it up! You two were awesome and beautiful" Flynn friend had called them beautiful.

"Thanks guys" Rocky said politely while she went after Cece who was already on her way to her room.

"Your sister is weird…she didn't say a thing at all" Henry Flynn's friend said as both boys went back onto the couch to watch more TV.

"That's just my sister for you" Flynn shrugged.

Rocky opened the door to Cece's room and was frozen in the doorway as she watched Cece who had her back turned to her taking off her shirt revealing the dragon tattoo that was now much larger and taking up her whole back wrapping to her left shoulder its eyes were like fire mixture of orange and red.

"Rocks I rather not have my brother or his friend see me with my shirt off gawk when you close the door." Cece said taking off her bra still not looking at Rocky.

"Sorry" Rocky closed the door and Cece turned around and brought Rocky close intertwining their fingers together.

"Don't be I just don't think you would want anyone else to see my body other then you" Cece pulled Rocky close before taking her to the bed straddling Rocky's hips moving her hands under Rocky's shirt taking it off.

"Now let's go back to where we were interrupted shall we" Cece said smirking as she unhooked Rocky's bra and tossed it somewhere in her room as she kissed and nipped her way up Rocky's chest.

"You're so beautiful my Raquel" Cece said as she cupped and squeezed both Rocky's breasts before attacking her neck nipping and sucking at the skin causing Rocky to tilt her head back and to the side giving Cece more access.

"Such a good girl…so responsive" Cece whispered against Rocky's neck before trailing kisses down Rocky's chest. She groped and squeezed Rocky's left breast as she lapped and teased Rocky's right nipple tugging it between her teeth causing Rocky to moan.

Cece left marks all over Rocky's right breast before switching to her left doing the same before licking and nipping down Rocky's chest unbuttoning her jeans tugging them down revealing Rocky's black and pink panties.

CeCe smirked knowing how girly Rocky's panties were before she tugged them down and off Rocky nudging her legs apart before moving up Rocky's body capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss before Cece shoved two fingers inside her popping Rocky's Cherry.

Rocky cried out but it was muffled by Cece's mouth as she eased Rocky by moving her fingers in and out of her slowly Rocky bit down on Cece's lips which only caused Cece to moan into Rocky's mouth as Rocky arched up into Cece as she began to move her fingers in and out of Rocky a bit faster running her thumb back and forth on Rocky's clit.

Rocky felt pain at first but she knew that would have come when Cece took her virginity since she knew all about sex from sex ed. Rocky was moaning into CeCe's mouth but was bold enough to bite down on Cece's bottom lip which elicited a moan from the girl. Rocky smirked knowing now that her loveable best friend likes to be bitten. Rocky moved wrapping her ars around the red head slipping her tongue into the red head's mouth letting their tongue battle for dominance.

Rocky dug her nails into Cece's back as she had this odd feeling inside her like she was going explode it was a heavenly feeling she broke the kiss to bury he rface inCece's neck nipping and licking cece's neck who moaned in response. Cece was pumping three fingers in and out of Rocky at a faster pace keeping her thumb pressed down on Rocky's clit. She oculd tell Rocky was so close to coming apart so she went for Rocky's sweet spot pressing her fuingers against Rocky's g spot causing Rocky to come undone. CeCe moved her mouth back onto Rocky's as she moaned much more loudly as she came undone. Cece smirked as she waited for Rocky's body to relax before slipping her fingers out of Rocky smirking at her friend before licking her fingers.

"Mm…sweet" Cece sucked her fingers clean before pecking Rocky's lips as she watched her friend come back to earth.

"Wow…" Is all Rocky could say a blush returning to her face as she stared at Cece smiling.

"Indeed" Cece smirked cupping Rocky's face stroking her cheek with her thumb resting her forehead against Rocky's.

Then the moment was ruined as a knock and a rattling of a doorknob broke the two apart.

"Cece the boys heard screaming and muffled noises coming from your room why is your door locked again?! Are you and Rocky alright?" Ms. Jones was asking way too many questions and Rocky could see the distain on her friends face before she rolled her eyes. Rocky watched as her friend collected her cloths and placed them in her lap before kissing her cheek. Rocky smiled as she watched Cece put on a bra and shirt to hide her dragon before she answered her mother through the door.

"It's fine Rocky got freaked out by a couple of spiders in my room then was giving me a lecture how I need to clean it which I will not a big deal we are both fine and maybe like privacy when I am hanging with friends I rather not have Flynn and his friends barge in if me and Rocks are having serious talk and or girl time" Cece said it was amazing how well she could get herself out of anything.

Rocky finished putting her cloths on while Ms. Johns seemed to believe what was said as she spoke again.

"Alright well both you come out we brought pizza home" Then Ms. Jones left.

"Come on Rocks we should go eat" Cece said grabbing Rocky's hands tugging her off the bed into her embrace kissing her softly before leaving the room first.

"What's up twerps" Cece said as she pasted the two boys before going over to the pizza box grabbing a slice smirking as Rocky finally appeared from her room still fixing her cloths.

"Hey Rocky my sister wasn't trying to kill you right?" Flynn asked looking from the television to the girl.

"No No your sister loves me too much to do that" Rocky flashed a smile more directed to CeCe who raised a brow but was still smirking.

"She's right I do love her too much I would never hurt her in a non-pleasurable manner" CeCe said with a devious smirk on her face as she watched Rocky go silent with her mouth hung open.

"Did something bite your lip CeCe?" Henry Flynn's friend asked as he pointed to CeCe's bitten lip.

"Ah you know some people just like to bite…" CeCe said running her tongue along the bottom lip.

Just then Ms. Jones comes in and look at her daughter noticing the bite mark and hicky on her daughters neck.

"Cece we aren't going have to have the "talk?" are we….are you sexually active?" The room fell silent as all eyes were on CeCe's while Rocky was shifting her eyes blush on her face.

"Yes mom I am sexually active but no we don't have to have that talk it's bad enough with sex ed class I think I'm good" CeCe said crossing her arms under her chest causing her breasts to press up against her shirt really making everyone's eyes well Rocky's eyes glued to her chest.

"Well alright…be careful and safe" Ms. Johns smiled to her daughter before going back to whatever she was doing before.

"Rocks let's get you home." CeCe said holding the door open winking at Rocky.

"Alright see you later guys" Rocky waved to the two boys before leaving with Cece to go home.

The two girls were almost to Rocky's apartment until two goons showed up defiantly wanting trouble.

"Two goons what do you want your kind of in our pathway" Cece said bitterly knowing these two goons weren't going go away nicely.

"We are here to teach little red heads never to mess with Gunther again" The two goons emphasized with their fists.

"Oh really? Two dumb pieces of shit are going teach me a lesson funny what alternate universe are we in." Cece scuffed and Rocky looked at her worried about what was going happen.

"That's it red head you asked for it" Both men aimed to hit CeCe who moved Rocky out of the way while dodging both punches.

"Seems like you two couldn't aim even if you were taking a piss" CeCe said chuckling as both men went to hit again but both men's fist were caught by Cece's hands as she did some move using the men's fists as a lever to flip sending both heels of her sneakers right into the chin of both men before falling back on her feet as both men stumbled back.

"Tsk you two rely on your strength too much a rock would do better then you two dipshits" CeCe said as both men charged at her.

Cece charged at the same time but jumped into the air at the last minute taking both men down to the ground by having her hands pressed down onto their faces bringing them to the ground.

Rocky was stunned by her friend who moved so fluidly and didn't have a damn scratch on her but was able to take out two grown men who looked like they spent their lives in the gym. But here they were knocked out on the ground out cold from just a few movements by Cece.

"Rocks you alright?" Cece made sure the men were out before coming over to her friend/lover.

"Yeah…that was a risky idea Cece! You could have gotten hurt!" Rocky frowned as Cece just smiled at her before lacing their fingers together.

"Let's get you safely to your apartment alright?" Cece said tugging Rocky along whom silently moved following Cece to outside her apartment.

Outside of Rocky's apartment Cece stopped her from going inside laying her hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"Rocks…I was protecting you I didn't want you to get hurt" Cece said in a soft spoken voice turning Rocky around who wrapped her arms around Cece kissing her cheek.

"I know but that doesn't mean you should endanger your own self" Rocky whispered into Cece's ear who in response cupped Rocky's face and kissed her deeply.

"I'll see you later Rocks" Cece smiled then left to let Rocky go inside as she returned to the knocked out men smirking.

"Time to bring you guys to the one place you deserve…jail" CeCe then picked both men up tossing them over her shoulder as she left to go put the two men at the doorstop of the police department.

Cece returned to her apartment and disappeared into her room going deep into her closet. What no one knew was Cece had a built in room in the back of her closet which she oculd access by eye scan and finger print scan then a number pad which the code was Rocky's birthday. Cece made sure it was nightfall and that everyone was asleep as her closet expanded and the lights in the hidden room turned on Cece steeped into the passage way which led her to a different room which would never be found by any constructor worker. Cece entered another number digit pad which was the first day her and Rocky met and soon the door opened and the lights went on as Cece opened the glass container taking the suit out of the glass case. Cece left her room as she put the suit on all that could be seen was the giant black and dark red dragon symbol on her chest as she disappeared into the night.

*****WHAT IS THIS OUTFIT? AND WHEN DID CECE BE ABLE TO MOVE AND DODGE LIKE SUCH AND OLD SONG BUT NEVER OLD CLOSER BY NE-YO AND WHO LOVED THE ROCKY AND CECE MOMENT AND WHAT GUNTHER HAD TO SEND GOONS TO DEAL WITH CECE? PRIDE HURT BY GETTING ASS KICKED BY A GIRL? WHO LOVES CECE'S OUTFITS AND ROCKY'S A BITER? KINKY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINKOF THIS NEW CHPATER HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I LOVED WRITING IT*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Rocky couldn't get over the fact Cece had taken out two oversized steroid freak men with just her hands.

She just couldn't grasp how Cece could do that when she had quit martial arts when Rocky did admitting that she only joined because Rocky did.

Shaking her head Rocky took a shower and got ready for school luckily it was Friday meaning no school tomorrow. She exited her room with everything done and was about to leave as she noticed her brother was glued to the TV.

"Hey what's got you so interested in the news all of a sudden" Rocky said coming over to her brother as he louden the news.

"shh" Her brother shed her and louden the TV even more.

**NEWS: The two murderous house robbers were soon captured and dropped off unconscious and beaten up and tied together and left on the police's door step around 3 am this morning. The robbers soon described vigilante that wears all black and they described as a pulsating black and red dragon as a symbol. This vigilante was described as masked hero who moves fluidly in movement and uses the shadows of the night to hide their presence and took them down in one swoop. They say not once did the masked hero speak to them or say a word before knocking them unconscious and dropping them off on the polices door step.**

"Wow" Ty said before turning it off looking at the time.

"Oh shit Rocky we are going be late I'm so not getting detention" Ty grabbed Rocky and they both ran off to get to school while Rocky was wondering what on earth a dragon as a symbol.

Rocky arrived to school just two minutes before the bell to catch CeCe before class. Rocky walked over to Cece who was getting books from her locker when Rocky noticed a bandage on CeCe's cheek and there were bandages on both Cece's hands.

"Cece what on earth happened to you?!" Rocky said as she came over to her friend worried as hell.

"Morning to you to Rocks" Cece laughed smiling at Rocky as if nothing at all was wrong.

"Cece….what happened to your hands and face?!" Rocky said touching Cece's cheek the worried look on her face finally phasing CeCe.

"Calm down Rocks lets head to class and I promise to tell you what happened" Cece said taking Rocky's hands tugging her along to class.

Everyone entered the class and sat down as it began but half way during the class the teacher stopped class to turn on the TV to the channel Ty was watching early this morning.

"Teacher…what does this have to do with class?" Rocky asked as the teacher turned up the volume as more news about the vigilante was revealed.

"Shush" The teacher shushed Rocky as the news reporter began speaking.

**NEWS: As we get more information on the vigilante the murderous robbers will be going to court but as all the counts of murder and robber are down on the table they will be serving life in jail and all those that suffered by them will now be able to rest easy at night. But the new information on the vigilante is that the robbers were able to get three strikes in but they are unsure were the robbers had hit as they wildly attacked not being able to see clearly as it was pitch black and the street light was having problems. The only thing the robbers could remember is that the vigilante had fire colored eye as in the mixture of reds, oranges and yellows being the second thing that stood out in the dark that wasn't just the dragon. They said it was like looking into the fire of an actual dragon as the vigilante stared them down through the darkness. We will update again on the new masked hero when we obtain more info and thank you for watching today's news.**

Afterwards the teacher turned off the TV and went back teaching telling everyone to open up there textbooks only to get interrupted by Cece.

"Teach can I look on with Rocky I don't have my book" Cece said which only caused the teacher to groan and say yes that Cece should come prepared.

Rocky opened the text book and smiled to Cece until Cece put the book upwards having it standing up which caused Rocky to give her a quizzical look only to blush as Cece pressed her lips against hers.

"Wha Cece…what was that for" Rocky whispered.

"Just a morning kiss" Cece smiled at Rocky's blushing face.

"Oh..." Rocky smiled she could get used to morning kisses.

The school day went by quickly and by the end of the day it was time for Rocky and Cece to go to the studio.

Rocky was waiting for Cece at her locker but the red head must have been running late because Rocky hadn't seen her until now when she turned in the direction were Cece was being escorted by the nurse with a sheepish grin on her face.

"What happened now Cece?" Rocky looked to the nurse then back at CeCe.

"Make sure Ms. Jones cleans and takes better care of her injuries spilling hot sauce from school's lunch is just asking for an infection especially with the dirty bandaging." The nurse scolded Cece while informing Rocky then left leaving Cece in the care of her love.

"CeCe…" Rocky was about to pop more questions until Cece grabbed her hands and dragged Rocky out and all the way to the studio without Rocky saying another word.

"Girls!" Gary said as they both came through the door and got separated as Gary had the make-up crew and dress up crew on stand by taking the girls to the dressing rooms while Gary explained to each of them what will happen.

Rocky was the first one to come out she was in a black tight cocktail dress that had glow in the dark elements to it which would show when they lights were turned off. Rocky heard the music come on and heard footsteps as she turned to her head watching Cece come out in black dress pants and dress shoes moving to the music as she began to sing along to the lyrics as a chair was behind Rocky she knew the song and began to move along entranced by Cece who had unbuttoned black dress shirt on revealing her now six pack toned abs and dark black laced bra that also glowed in the dark with the rest of her cloths as Cece became sex.

Rocky and Cece began to move in sync as the music still played it was only them two the rest of the world was tuned out as they moved their bodies in sync with one another.

_That ass makes me wanna _

_oooh _

_You know exactly what you do _

_I would really like to take that home _

_Everybody here knows_

Cece spanked Rocky's ass causing Rocky to bite her lip and a faint blush form on her face as she moved with Cece. Cece had a smirk on her face as she ran her hands over Rocky's body enjoying every feel of the taller girl as the lyrics continued.

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex_

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex _

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex _

_She looks like sex, sex, sex, sex _

_She looks like..._

Rocky slide Cece's shirt off this time it was Rocky's turn to run her hands all over Cece trailing her fingers over her abs and hips blushing a darker shade as she got captured in CeCe's heated gaze.

The lights were dimmed so everyone could see the glow in the dark designs as Rocky and Cece moved together feeling up each other's bodies as they danced. Cece was behind Rocky this time as she slid her hands down Rocky's hips down her hips to her ass whispering into Rocky's ear.

"She looks like sex" Obviously Cece meant that Rocky looked like sex but Rocky could disagree it was defiantly Cece who was pure sex. Switching positions Rocky whispered against Cece's neck as she ran her palm down Cece's toned stomach as she ran her fingers down Cece's sides feeling the shiver she caused.

"You are pure sex" The song was coming to an end to Rocky and Cece moved more together until the music died out and the lights came back on both girls dripping with sweat and arousal as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Wonderful girls absolutely amazing loved you two were on fire" Gary said clapping as everyone else applauded smiling.

"Thanks Gary" Both rushed off to get changed and to head to CeCe apartment.

Both girls made it into the apartment and were greeted by Deuce and Ty who had a goofy smile on their faces as did Flynn and his friend.

"You guys were fantastic you two were so amazing not to mention super-hot like damn CeCe I didn't know you were some fine woman." Ty stated which had Rocky giving off a vibe of jealousy as Rocky saw Cece as hers and hers alone.

"Yeah yeah...thanks me and Rocky are headed to my room now if mom show sup tell her Rocky is here and in my room." Cece said taking Rocky's hand tugging her along to her room once inside Cece locked the door and captured Rocky's lips in a passionate kiss.

CeCe didn't waste any time crushing rocky into her bed as she removed the girl's shirt kissing and nipping at Rocky's neck.

"a-ah CeCe" Rocky moved her hands under Cece's shirt trailing her fingers up Cece's sides under her bra cupping her breasts while she tilted her head giving CeCe more access.

"Mmm so responsive" Cece whispered against Rocky's neck as she slid her hands down Rocky's side to grab her ass while she nipped and licked behind Rocky's ear.

Rocky was the only one almost fully undressed and Cece had left her marks all over Rocky's neck and chest. Rocky was in heaven when Cece kissed and touched her but there moment was broken again as both girls froze in their make out section as Ty's and Deuces voice came through the door.

"Rocks I'm headed home give me the heads up if you're staying over Cece's tonight so I can tell mom." Ty said.

"Fucking…way to ruin a mood" Cece mumbled as Rocky stroked her cheek speaking up.

"Yes Ty I am staying over CeCe's tonight." Rocky looked at Cece who seemed to be contemplating something as she looked spaced out.

"Is that alright with you CeCe?" Rocky said touching the girl's cheek snapping her back to the present.

"Yeah that's fine" CeCe smirked pressing her lips to Rocky initiating the make out session that was broken. Rocky slipped her tongue into Cece's mouth their tongues battling for dominance as hands started to wander until they were broken apart again by knocks and voices at the door.

"Rocks mom wants me to ask if you want a set of cloths to change into since you're staying overnight at CeCe's and Ms. Jones is here and wondering if you two wanted food." Ty asked making both Rocky and CeCe groan.

"Yes TY bring over a set of cloths and tell mom I said thank you" Rocky said trying to hide the frustration in her voice.

CeCe fixed her shirt and bra before kissing Rocky again getting her clothes off the floor. CeCe watched Rocky get dressed smirking as she did because Rocky was blushing a dark shade of red as CeCe watched her.

"Let's go satisfy everyone so we can get back to personal time" CeCe said waiting for Rocky before unlocking the door and heading out with Rocky following.

"So Ma what is tonight's dinner?" Cece asked as she walked into the living room.

"I brought Chinese home for dinner tonight if that's alright with Rocky since I didn't know beforehand she was staying over tonight" Ms. Jones said smiling at her daughter.

"Hey Rocky what's with the marks on your neck that seem to travel down" Flynn ask which caught the attention to Ms. Jones as she noticed them.

"Uh…well my uh…lover likes to leave marks even though I said not too" Rocky absently rubbed her necks blushing dark red looking away from Ms. Jones gaze.

"Have you and your mother had to the talk yet?" Ms. Jones asked feeling a bit uncomfortable about confronting her daughter's friend about safe sex.

"Yes…I had sex ed with CeCe it's alright Ms. Jones I am being safe" Rocky said glaring at CeCe for causing this because she had to go and leave marks.

CeCe smirked at the glare she had moved over to the food making herself a plate along with Rocky's and when her sad little brother brought up the marks how could she not smirk. She didn't regret marking Rocky…she was hers and as hers she will claim and make sure everyone knew Rocky Blue was taken.

Cece and Rocky ate in silence except for the constant teasing CeCe was doing under the table. Rocky glared at CeCe swatting her hand from under the table and all CeCe could do is smirk at Rocky's blushing face.

"I will uh head out to bed early" Rocky said taking her plate and putting it into the sink before excusing herself to CeCe's room.

"Huh…guess I will head to bed too night guys" Cece said still smirking as she put her plate in the sink and headed out to her room opening the door she saw Rocky slipping into her bed only wearing panties.

"Mmm…." CeCe stripped smirking as Rocky watched her strip until she was only in a pair of girl boxers.

"Tired already Rocks?" CeCe smirked slipping into bed with Rocky pulling her close holding her.

"I uh…you were misbehaving while your brother and his friend was still in the room!" Rocky said blushing furiously.

"Oh? What you didn't like my hands here?" CeCe moved her hand onto Rocky's inner thigh stroking it softly while she kissed the back of Rocky's shoulder.

"I-I did" Rocky bit down on her lip to refrain from making noise.

"Mm.." CeCe nipped and licked Rocky's neck her free hand groping and squeezing Rocky's breast while her other hand slipped into Rocky's panties sliding her middle finger up and down Rocky's slit.

"A-ah CeCe" Rocky gasped grounding herself into CeCe's hand while arching pressing her breast more into Cece's hand.

There was a knock on CeCe's door but it didn't stop from Cece slipping one finger into Rocky's dripping wet pussy as she nipped and sucked on Rocky's neck leaving marks.

Ty's voice came through the door which made Rocky freeze but she couldn't stay frozen as Cece twisted and pulled on her right nipple.

"Hey Rocks I got your overnight bag ready for you do you want me to come in and give it to you?" Ty asked having no clue what was going on in Cece's room right now.

Rocky was putty in CeCe's hands as she bit down on her bottom lip whimpering as CeCe added another finger the speed of her fingers moving slightly faster. Cece continued to toy and rubbing Rocky's erected right nipple nipping and leaving a trail of marks along Rocky's shoulder.

"You might want to answer him Rocks you wouldn't want him entering here seeing you in a state of pleasure" CeCe whispered into Rocky's ear as she added a third finger thrusting her fingers in and out of Rocky faster.

"A-ah! N-no Ty I will get it in the morning just leave by the door" Rocky said in an out of breath voice whimpering as she grounded down on CeCe's finger's trying to stop herself from moaning.

"Uh…alright Rocks see you later then" Ty said before dropping the bag by the door and leaving frowning as he wondered what on earth could Rocky and CeCe be doing in that room…for Rocky to sound like that.

"Cece he could have caught us!" Rocky said as she heard her brother leave.

"Mm…he could have but he didn't" Cece bit down on Rocky's shoulder pumping her three fingers in and out of rocky much more faster moving her thumb back and forth roughly on Rocky's clit.

Rocky moaned she was so close to cumming she bit down harder on her lip when CeCe bit her.

"F-fuck Cece" Rocky came undone orgasming hard on Cece's hand her moans muffled by Cece's mouth as she came undone.

CeCe kissed and nipped Rocky's shoulder as she slowly slipped her fingers out of Rocky smirking waiting for Rocky to come down off her high.

Rocky turned to look at CeCe her hair a mess a flushed blush on her face and her breathing was a bit heavy as she stared into CeCe's eyes.

Cece licked and sucked her fingers clean eliciting a groan from Rocky who closed her eyes.

"Mm I caused the good girl Rocky Blue to cuss" CeCe watched Rocky's eyes open glaring at her.

"S-shut it was the heat of the moment" Rocky muttered rolling onto her side away from CeCe.

"Aw Rocks don't be like that it was cute" CeCe wrapped her arms around the girl pulling Rocky close to her body being the big spoon nuzzling Rocky's shoulder.

Rocky smiled enjoying being cuddled by Cece she easily fell asleep in Cece's arms.

It was around 3 am when Rocky awoke in the middle of the night. Rocky blinked her eyes open and felt that she was alone in CeCe's bed thinking CeCe left to get water or something she nuzzled back into the pillow before she heard the vibrating of a phone. Getting up she realized it was CeCe's phone that was vibrating frowning who would be texting CeCe at this time.

Rocky picked up the phone and flipped it open to read the text frowning more as she read what was on the text.

**Text by sexual vixen: Better hurry you ass up. **

"What the hell" Rocky said out loud why CeCe would be meeting up with someone so late at night and by herself to what would be a vacant building.

Rocky searched through her duffel bag slipping on cloths as she saw the address in the text. She was going find out what the hell CeCe is doing with some person named sexual vixen.

Being very quiet and stealthy Rocky left the apartment and out into the streets going to the place CeCe was going to meet some person. It only took 20 minutes for Rocky to get to the destination it was odd for it to be so close to the apartment. Rocky saw a hooded female who had a nose ring and her eyebrow pierced and short boy cut hair. She had it spiked up a bit and she had her hands in her pockets of her black ripped up jeans. Rocky moved to the wall so the female wouldn't see her it didn't take long for CeCe to show up.

"Took you long enough" the unknown female said smirking at CeCe.

"Bite me do you have it?" Cece said stepping into the streetlight CeCe was shirtless and only in stonewashed jeans and sneakers. Rocky could see the whole dragon tattoo that looked as if it was pulsating and glowing.

"Yeah you need to be more careful" The girl said smirking handing Cece a wrapped up box.

"I know…" CeCe said smiling softly.

The girl then pulled Cece close whispering something into CeCe's ear making her brows shoot up then go back to composure as CeCe was only a few inches apart from the girl.

"You need to go and we will be in touch…" CeCe said in a whisper as she looked around then back at the female.

"Be careful Raven…" CeCe placed one hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You should be more careful then me…and you know it…you can't protect everyone Cece.." Raven warned frowning at CeCe.

"I can die trying" Cece said smirking.

"That's what I am afraid of" Raven then turned and disappeared into the night.

Rocky frowned and knew she had to get back before CeCe did…whatever was in the package was important enough to go out into the night unarmed…Rocky just prayed it wasn't something like drugs.

Rocky was almost to the apartment when she was grabbed by a man and his goon friends smirking at Rocky.

"What is a fine girl like yourself doing out alone in the night" The one man who grabbed who said all of the men were leering at her.

"I was just heading home…if you excuse me" Rocky said jerking her arm out of the man's grasp moving away from them.

"Now now why don't you come with us" The men started coming closer and Rocky was afraid of what may happen….there was no one around and she was scared…she wish CeCe was here.

"No just leave me alone" Rocky said moving away from the men more and more.

The men moved cornering Rocky surrounding her with no escape.

"You don't have a choice now girly" The men smirked.

"The girl told you to leave her the fuck alone" Everyone heard a voice as one of the men came crashing down into the cement as the person who was speaking jumped off the building taking the man to the floor.

The unknown figure moved into the street light…it was the vigilante that was on the loose…the person wore a thick mask that covered the whole face except for the mouth…the eyes were sparkling like fire…such a mixture of oranges and reds just as in the description. The vigilante wore a black cap attached to the rest of the outfit the giant dragon that was black but glowed red took the whole chest and moved along the back and shoulders as if it was alive.

"Ha so the mask vigilante comes to save the girl too bad you're going get fucked up" the man who grabbed Rocky came rushing at the masked hero aiming right for the face but before any contact was made the masked hero grabbed the fist and the sound of bone breaking and a pop sound was made as the man howled in pain.

"You should have just be a good boy and left her alone" The vigilante said smirking at the man before kneeing him right in the face knocking him out.

The other man of the three began to run pushing Rocky to the ground which only pissed the vigilante off. No one could even see the hero as the third man came crashing to the ground then tossed into a brick wall. The vigilante had a tight grip on the man's neck as the hero brought the man over to Rocky.

"Apologize to her now" The steel voice in the masked hero sent chills down Rocky's spine.

"I-I am sorry" The man said barley begin able to breath.

"Good boy" the masked hero release the male tossing him away as the vigilante took both of Rocky's hands helping her up.

Rocky smiled to her hero and then yelled as she saw the man come at the hero with a knife having finally grown balls.

"Look out!" Rocky yelled about to push the hero out of the way but instead she was pulled close to the hero crushed against their chest as the hero spun getting sliced on the arm before kicking the male in the nuts hard with the heel of the black boot.

"Attacking an opponent when the back was turned such a coward move" With that the hero knocked the male out by kicking straight in the jaw.

"You're bleeding..." Rocky said touching her hero's arm.

"I know I will be fine you need to get home now" The masked hero turned their firey eye color captivating Rocky.

"Alright…" Rocky smiled and kissed her hero's cheek before running into the apartment complex going back to CeCe's apartment.

The hero smiled and looked to their arm shaking their head they kept their Rocky safe…that's all that mattered. The vigilante picked up the men and took them to the place they should stay forever on the police's doorstep.

Rocky slipped into CeCe's room stripping down she was relieved she made it before CeCe. Rocky snuggle dinto the pillow and drifted off to sleep she doesn't know why she went to sleep so easily…but her masked hero felt familiar and protected her when they didn't have too.

******** Third chapter hope you guys like it review please tell me what you think who do you think is the hero? What was in that package and why does CeCe know someone by sexual vixen and what's her relationship with raven? The song used in this chapter was looks like sex by mike posner also yes I did almost get Rocky and CeCe caught ;) Rockies such a loud one also like to make a shout out to cuddly peguin you should make an acc so we can talk more thank you for the love ;) I know how you feel my exs done worse than that. Thanks so much ill keep updating !******


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following morning Rocky was the first to awake stirring she felt arms around her and smiled. Rolling over she snuggled into CeCe nuzzling her neck which in turned caused CeCe to stir. Rocky giggled as Cece muttered and grumbled before opening her eyes smiling at Rocky.

"Well morning to you to" CeCe said still half asleep but managed to give Rocky a quick peck on the lips.

Rocky nipped and licked Cece's bottom lip eliciting a low gutted moan from the red head. Feeling a bit Courageous Rocky slipped her hand between Cece's legs cupping Cece's pussy through her underwear.

Cece smirked before taking Rocky's hand out of her underwear smirking as she used her other hand to take of Rocky's underwear in one fluid motion. Moving close to Rocky she slipped two fingers inside the girl causing her to gasp as she slowly worked her fingers in and out of Rocky. Rocky bit down on her lip her eyes locked on Cece's before Cece began to kiss and lick down Rocky's bare chest taking her right nipple into her mouth.

Rocky automatically arched her hands slipping into CeCe's hair as she bit down on her lip whimpering a little. CeCe continued to play and toy with Rocky's right nipple biting and nipping it tugging and bathing it with her tongue leaving marks all over Rocky's breast before she moved down Rocky's body kissing and nipping her way down to between Rocky's legs.

Rocky was in heaven with the way CeCe was touching her she was already whimpering and withering just from the touch of CeCe's lips on her skin.

Cece was between Rocky's legs nipping and sucking on Rocky's clit teasing her mate until it was unbearable. CeCe released Rocky's clit with a popping sound before she shoved her tongue deep inside Rocky's gushing wet pussy.

CeCe moved her tongue in and out of Rocky at a slow teasing pace brushing the tip of her tongue against Rocky's g spot smirking as Rocky's hands instinctively moved into her hair low moans of pleasure being elicited from the girl.

Rocky was withering under the touch of Cece's tongue. She was all but bucking and grinding into Cece's mouth her hands entangled in the mesh of red locks. All it took was Cece's tongue hitting Rocky's g spot and Rocky came undone orgasming hard into CeCe's mouth.

Cece swallowed and licked Rocky clean of her juices before slipping her tongue out of her. She nipped Rocky's clit before traveling her way up Rocky's body kissing her panting lover deeply slipping her tongue inside Rocky's mouth letting her taste herself.

Rocky gasped accepting Cece's advances tasting herself on Cece's lip causing her to shudder a little. She moved and pressed and wrestled with Cece's tongue until there was a knock at the door and Ms. Jones voice pouring from the other side of the door.

"Girls it's time to wake up its breakfast time" Ms. Jones said still waiting for a reply.

Cece broke the kiss first to answer her mother.

"We will be right out mom thanks" Cece said smirking at Rocky who was blushing at the thought of Cece's mother coming into the room to find them like they were.

"Alright" Cece waited for her mother to leave before getting off Rocky giggling.

"Geez Rocky you blush so bright at just the thought of getting caught" Cece smiled at her lover before getting out of bed grabbing some cloths mostly a pair of loose shorts and a shirt that's when Rocky notice Cece's injury.

Rocky got out of bed immediately shot out of bed coming over to CeCe her eyes trained over the bandage on Cece's arm.

"CeCe what happened?!" Rocky said touching Cece's arm tossing away the realization she is still very naked.

"Ah…must have gotten cut or something I don't know guess I must have got caught on something no a big deal" CeCe shrugged before smirking at Rocky.

"You know you're still naked not that I have a problem with that" Cece grinned looking Rocky from head to toe casing Rocky to blush and go to get her cloths. CeCe watched as Rocky put her cloths and straightened them still blushing because of CeCe watching her.

"Let's…uhh…go your mom probably thinks we fell back asleep" Rocky said smiling at Cece before being the first to unlock the door and leave with CeCe not far behind.

"Alright ma we're up and about on a Saturday morning…and it's what 10 o clock." CeCe said as she looked to the clock then back at her mother who was preparing plates while Finn ate cereal at the table.

"Come you and Rocky sit down I have plates ready for both of you" Ms. Jones said smiling at the two girls.

The girls sat down and ate their breakfast quietly until CeCe's phone went off making a loud vibrating sound drawing attention to everyone.

"CeCe you know how I feel about phones at the table" Ms. Jones scolded her daughter who was intent of reading the text.

"Ah sorry mom but it seems like we have a show on shake it up to do today" CeCe said putting her phone away before getting up putting her dish in the sink and off to her room she went. It wasn't soon after Rocky joined CeCe into her room, but CeCe had already gone to jump in the shower. It was an hour later both girls were dressed and ready to go to the studio but Rocky could feel something was up with CeCe. She saw it when CeCe was dressing she could feel the tension in CeCe's muscles something was eating her.

Once they arrived at the studio's Rocky grabbed CeCe's wrist gently hauling CeCe to a stop.

"Something wrong Rocks?" CeCe said staring at Rocky concern lacing her expression.

"I should be asking you that question…you been acting weird since breakfast and all the way here" Rocky said taking Cece's hands in hers frowning.

"I'm alright Rocks I guess I'm just a bit tired is all" CeCe smiled pulling Rocky close pressing her lips against Rocky's.

"Mm…alright I believe you CeCe" Rocky smiled against CeCe lips.

Both girls went into the studio to see a bunch of shirtless men on stage and then Gary coming over to them a big smile on his face as he clapped his hands together.

"Alright girls its time to get dressed and ready; show time in five minutes" Gary said before people came and took Cece and Rocky into two different dressing rooms.

Cece was the first to come out then Rock both were in entire complete different outfits Rocky was in an plain white work shirt and a plain long light colored skirt and heels on stage. While Cece was in a white dress shirt and dress pants with dress shoes on with fake glasses on. ON stage with them was the office dressed men who were shirtless when they had walked in but weren't atm as the music started to play.

Cece and Rocky moved together in sync as they began to dance to the music….there body moving in one fluid motion until they were broken apart by now office guys and office girls dancing between them.

_I don't patronize, I realize  
I'm losing and this is my real life.  
I am half asleep, and I am wide awake.  
This habit is always so hard to break._

CeCe breaks free of the guys stripping of the plain white dress shirt revealing a black dress shirt and red tie only to be stopped by the office girls moving in sync with the girls singing the part of the song.

_I don't want to be the bad guy,  
I've been blaming myself and I think you know why.  
I'm killing time, and time's killing you  
Every way that I do_.

Now it was Rocky's turn to strip her dress shirt off tossing away as she broke free of the dancers moving to CeCe until she was stopped by office guys dancing in sync to them.

_Did you say "please just follow me?"_

_I thought you wanted me._

_Cause I want you all to myself._

_I can try to suck it up,_

_I just can't suck it up._

_Make me feel like someone else_

CeCe stripped off the dress pants revealing black tight jeans with a black and white belt moving along with the music flipping over the dancers between her and Rocky moving in sync with Rocky before being pulled and moved away from Rocky again.

_I'm under the gun, you're like the only one._

_I just can't decide what I'm running from._

_This isn't what I wanted, but_

_I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut. _

Rocky slipped out of the skirt revealing the black tight dress underneath it all and the black high heels as she moved and worked her way back to CeCe only to be broken apart again but this time the dancers were also stripping,

_Please just follow me?  
I thought you wanted me,  
Cause I want you all to myself.  
I can try and suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up.  
Make me feel like..._

CeCe caught a white jacket putting it on as she kicked off the dress shoes jumping into black and white converses moving through the dancers pulling Rocky close letting her hands wander as she pressed Rocky's body against hers. Rocky inhaled Cece's cologne and shuddered as she danced with CeCe her body moving in rhyme in with CeCe's as she felt Cece hands wander.

The song finally comes to an end as Cece hand slips down Rocky's thigh as Rocky wraps her leg around Cece's leg. Her breasts pressed against Cece's chest as she could feel CeCe's hot breath in her ear as they stay like that the lights come on and Gary starts clapping.

"Wonderful girls perfect you pulled it off so well" Gary said clapping as everyone else began to clap as they got off stage. Cece let go of Rocky and Rocky fixed her dress blushing deeply while CeCe was sporting a smirk watching Rocky. Rocky wanted to wipe that smirk off CeCe's face she pulled on the tie grabbing it and tugging CeCe close inches from her face kissing CeCe's cheek whispering into her ear.

"Not so full of smirks now are yeah CeCe" Rocky smirked releasing Cece before walking off to change.

"Woah…." CeCe turned her head to Duce who was in the doorway of the studio's exit staring after Rocky.

"Deuce…" CeCe spoke grabbing Deuce's attention who gulped feeling a threatening aura around CeCe who smiled at him before going after Rocky.

Cece entered the dressing room where Rocky was slipping back into her cloths not noticing that Cece had entered the room. Smirking CeCe wrapped her arms around Rocky's waist startling the girl causing Rocky to freeze up until she noted who was on her and relaxed turning her head to look at CeCe.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Cece" Rocky scolded her lover before trying to move from the embrace to put on her shirt, but CeCe wasn't budging. Smirking CeCe kissed and nipped at Rocky's shoulder moving her hands under Rocky's bra palming her breasts.

"A-ah CeCe…what are you doing" Rocky bit back a moan as she felt CeCe squeeze and rub her breasts.

"Im enjoying you of course" CeCe grinned nipping and sucking at Rocky's neck leaving tiny marks as she pinched and twisted Rocky's nipples causing her to moan.

"C-Cece s-stop…we'll get caught" Rocky said in a shaky voice trying to bite down her moans as CeCe continued to rub and tease her sensitive nipples.

"Mhmm…but your body is responding ...Telling me not to stop" Cece smirked nipping and blowing into Rocky's ear palming and squeezing Rocky's breast roughly.

"Hey Rocks have you seen CeCe?" Deuce's voice came through form the other side of the door ruining the moment.

Both girls' froze only CeCe growled and slipped her hands out of Rocky's bra stepping back ready to open the door and kill Deuce. Rocky grabbed her hand kissing Cece's cheek to calm her down before answering Deuce.

"Ah no she must still be in her dressing room changing into her cloths" Rocky said looking at CeCe.

"Uh…cool do you think I can um…come in?" Both Rocky and Cece went quiet and Duce's request Rocky automatically putting her hand over CeCe's mouth pressing ceCe into her body to keep her from speaking or moving.

"What?! No Deuce what the hell kind of request is that I'm changing!" Rocky said shuddering as Cece licked her hand thinking about what Cece could be licking instead of her hand.

"I know but…like damn Rocky you were so fine today…I don't know but would you like to try with me I know Cece broke our first date but Ty can get rid of her" Deuce said which was the last thing he needed to say Cece broke free of Rocky who wasn't so pleased ether with Deuce. Before Cece opened the door and fling her fist into Deuce's jaw Rocky got a shirt on before a raging red head took Deuce to the floor.

"So what was that about getting rid of me huh?!" Cece snarled gripping Deuce by his collar glaring him down as his nose bled down off his chin onto his shirt.

Everyone was staring at CeCe seeing as Cece was no in her street cloths but still in just the jeans for today's show and a bra but bandaging was hiding pieces of the dragon but it was still showing through and moving expanding more across Cece's back and appearing on her right shoulder as CeCe growled at Deuce.

Rocky came out of her shock and ran to Cece placing her hands on Cece's shoulders trying to get Cece to calm down and not murder Deuce. Rocky was then distracted as she noted that there was a slightly larger bandage on Cece's arm that she only got a sneak peek at this morning but she noted were it was. Rocky was lost in thought as her eyes traveled to Cece's dragon and then back to the bandage on Cece's arm….these two things couldn't be…related to her hero last night could it…?

Rocky was broken out of train of thought when she heard Deuce cough as blood dripped down his lips as he stared in fear at CeCe.

"CeCe…release him..." Rocky said softly gripping CeCe's shoulder to grab her attention which worked Cece looked from Deuce to Rocky releasing Deuce.

"Sorry.." CeCe mumbled looking away from Rocky's gaze.

"What the hell happened to you Deuce?!"Ty's voice sprang Rocky and Cece turning to Ty as Gary was just coming over.

"Girls did something happen?" Gary said point to the bleeding boy on the floor.

"Nothing Gary he just set CeCe off…and was just being plain stupid" Rocky explained staring at Deuce and Ty.

"Alright…CeCe you may want to put more cloths on I can't have you getting arrested for indecent exposure" Gary said pointing to CeCe's mostly nude profile.

"Yeah…guess your right" CeCe mumbled walking away and that's when Rocky noticed it….Deuce and Ty were checking out CeCe….even after she almost killed Deuce. A flare of jealousy surged through Rocky and cleared her throat to get Ty's and Deuce's attention giving the daggers.

"Her face is up here boys…." Rocky said before walking away going after Cece.

Rocky frowned when she didn't see CeCe in the dressing room…but she heard running water…sounded like a shower was on but CeCe and her never used the dressing room's bathroom or shower they just got dressed and usually left. Rocky opened the bathroom door quietly entering the bathroom frowning more as she could make out CeCe's figure through the foggy glass she was hutched slightly her hands pressed to the wall and her face pointed to the drain the water beating off of her very white complexion.

Rocky chewed on her bottom lip contemplating what she wants to do…should she strip and see if Cece's ok or should she just wait for CeCe to come out on her own. Coming up with her choice she stripped down and folded her cloths placing them gently on the chair before sliding the glass door open stepping into the shower closing the door behind her. She moved under the spray running her fingers along CeCe's spine fixated on CeCe's dragon…not realizing Cece was responding to her light touches.

CeCe had caught Rocky off guard when she straightened her back turning to Rocky strands of her hair in her face as she caught Rocky by her wrists smirking.

Rocky gasped but shuddered in response to the look Cece was giving her. CeCe backed Rocky against the cold tile crashing her lips against Rocky's slipping her tongue into her mouth. Rocky moaned into CeCe's mouth pressing and moving her tongue against Cece's in a battle of dominance.

Bodies pressed together CeCe was the first to break the kiss a string of salvia as the result. She smirked at Rocky who was out of breath until she nipped and kissed up and down Rocky's neck eliciting small moans from the girl. Cece sucked and bit leaving marks all over Rocky's neck claiming her…making sure everyone knew Rocky was hers alone.

CeCe's kisses traveled downward as she nipped and kissed and bit every inch of Rocky's breasts and chest before taking Rocky's right nipple into her mouth sucking on it before biting down hard tugging it with her teeth causing Rocky to slip her hands into CeCe's hair and moan her head tilting back.

Smirking Cece released the girl's nipple with a pop flicking her tongue back and forth before kissing down Rocky's abdomen down until she was fully between Rocky's leg nipping and kissing up Rocky's inner thigh.

Rocky was in pure bliss when CeCe touched her…she had her hands trapped in CeCe's hair moaning and gasping as CeCe nipped and sucked on her clit. CeCe defiantly knew her bod better than anyone...but Cece's also been loving and caring and stuck with her through it all. Rocky had tilted he head all the way back moaning loud as CeCe penetrated her with her tongue…she didn't want anyone to have CeCe she was so jealous and angry when Duce and even her own brother were staring at CeCe.

CeCe could feel Rocky's grip on her hair tighten signaling that Rocky's thoughts were on something that was driving her mad…so in response CeCe began thrusting her tongue at a fast pace letting her tongue slide in deep hitting against her tongue against her be loves G spot to drive the girl insane in a more pleasurable way.

"A-ah f-fuck CeCe" Rocky moaned and gripped Cece's hair shuddering and biting down on her bottom lip as she came into CeCe's mouth just by a bit of stimulation.

CeCe smirked lapping up and swallowing Rocky's juices licking her clean before slipping her tongue out lightly flicking it over her clit before getting off her knees cupping Rocky's face kissing her deeply and slipping her tongue into her mouth letting Rocky taste herself.

Rocky moaned into the kiss shivering with delight at the taste of herself smiling against CeCe's lips until they heard the bathroom door open. Luckily the fogy unclear glass protected them from anyone seeing what they were doing...staying frozen as they heard Ty's voice.

"Hey Rocks I know you're in here because your cloths are on the chair we got to head home so finish washing up and lets go" Ty said tapping is foot for a reply.

"Alright Ty I will be right out I just need to talk to CeCe" Rocky responded smiling staring into Cece's beautiful vibrant fire colored eyes.

"You're like attached to CeCe's hip lately and did you forget that CeCe ruined our date with Duce and then just punched his lights out in front of everyone? She's being a total nutcase lately…maybe you two need time apart" Rocky stared at CeCe keeping her under the water with her knowing Ty just made his own death bed.

Rocky cupped CeCe's chin and kissed her deeply and passionately speaking loud enough against Cece's lips for Ty to hear.

"Yeah Ty but Cece's my world she's been there for me longer than anyone else and you know what Duce is an asshole who thinks his going get laid but talking shit about CeCe will only beaten up…so you know what if your still in this bathroom when I step out of the shower I'm going kick your ass" CeCe smiled this time staring into Rocky's eyes.

"Wow Rocks... I can tell you're serious…so im going go" With that Ty left closing the door behind him.

"I'll get out first" CeCe said pecking Rocky's lips before getting out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself before leaving the bathroom to get her clothes on.

Rocky turned off the water and got out of the shower a couple of minutes later with a towel wrapped around her body she went to her cloths about to take the towel off until the bathroom door opened.

Automatically tightening the towel around her to shield her body form whoever was barging into the bathroom until she realized it was Cece who was fully clothed in what she had come to the studio in.

Cece must have known Rocky was unease because she was smirking at Rocky before chuckling.

"Did you think some perv was barging in on you in the bathroom?" Cece teased coming closer to Rocky.

"Maybe..." Cece smirk turned into a grin as she took Rocky's towel off closing the space between them.

"I was right in the next room….I would never let someone barge in on you…that's my job" Cece said cupping Rocky's chin kissing her deeply before nipping and sucking on her bottom lip.

"Now….get dressed your _cumming _home with me" Cece said spanking Rocky's ass before walking out of the bathroom leaving a very turned on blushing naked Rocky.

Rocky shook her head grabbing her cloths she wasted no time in putting cloths on and fixing herself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom seeing CeCe had waited for her and was leaning against the wall smirking.

"You ready to go babe?" CeCe kicked off the wall closing the distance between her and Rocky smiling.

Rocky nodded smiling as she followed her lover out of the dressing room; after they left the studio they headed to Rocky does place instead of CeCe's to bypass running into Cece's mom, or Finn.

Rocky was the first to walk in shouting out to see if Ty was home.

"Ty I'm home and I brought CeCe with me! You here?!" Rocky shouted but when she got no answer she plopped herself on the couch. CeCe followed suit sitting down on the couch leaning back into the cushions. Rocky watched Cece before moving laying her head down in Cece's lap looking up at her lover smiling.

"Comfy?" CeCe asked smiling down at Rocky.

"Very…" Rocky said before pulling down on CeCe's shirt bringing her down kissing CeCe deeply.

"Mm..." Cece smiled against Rocky's lips.

Rocky was going go for another kiss until the door open but luckily her mother was too distracted and had her hands full to see the action as Rocky jumped straight off.

"Oh uh…hey mom your home early" Rocky said blushing furiously looking back at Cece who hadn't moved but had such a smug smirk on her face making Rocky blush more.

"Oh I got off early and decided to go food shopping before coming home" Ms. Blue said starting to take things out of bags putting them away.

"Oh cool…" rocky said her attention was on Cece who had moved off the couch and was leaning against it with a smirk on her face with her arms crossed under her chest.

"I'm surprise your home I thought you would be at Cece's…" Ms. Blue said still putting things away her back turned to her daughter.

"Uh…well after the studio I decided to take Cece back here to avoid Finn and his friends" Rocky said her blush darking from Cece's smirking face as she stayed right where she was just watching Rocky.

"Oh well…I was having a book club meeting….with adult items…I thought you would have been gone when I got home" Ms. Blue said taking out the bottle of wine.

"Well I wouldn't want to disturb your adult meeting guess I'll just take Rocky back to my place" Cece spoke up a Rocky was too flustered to speak. Not giving Ms. Blue a chance to speak Cece grabbed Rocky's arm and out the door they went on their way to Cece's place.

It was a quiet walk back to Cece's place until Cece opened the door and both girls froze in their tracks as Deuce and Finn had turned the whole apartment upside down.

"Um…do I want to know what's going on here?" Cece asked as she fully stepped into the apartment closing the door behind Rocky.

Both Deuce and Finn froze as they turned to look at the two girls a sheepish smile on their faces.

"Ah uh…you see" Deuce began trying to explain but Finn decided to get straight to the point.

"We kind of lost my school's pet mouse" Finn said rubbing his neck.

"You WHAT?" CeCe shouted.

"Told you she would be pissed" Deuce mumbled.

Rocky placed her hand on her lovers shoulder smiling softly to her.

Cece looked to Rocky smiling before turning back to the two air heads.

"All three of you get in my room and shut the door I will get you your mouse back" Cece said pointing towards her room not even looking at Rocky skeptical face.

"That's an order NOW" Cece snapped looking at Rocky smiling softly….Rocky knew she can't argue so she grabbed Deuce and Finn by the ears dragging them away even with all the owwing and shouts. Once Finn and Deuce were in the room she closed the door giving Cece a nod.

Rocky guarded the door as they waited for Cece the ultimate staring contest happening between three people as some noises were heard and then a knock on the door broke the concentration of Rocky as she turned opening the door blinking.

Cece pushed the door more open as she revealed the white lab mouse in its cage unharmed. But there Rocky could see it in Cce's eyes…as if they were getting brighter…or something was moving out of Cece's eyes…but her concentration was broken as Deuce and Finn shouted with joy that the mouse was caught,

"You got him! We been trying to catch him for hours and you caught him in under minutes!" Finn shouted smiling at his sister.

Rocky realized what Finn said and looked to a clock…he was right it only took Cece under ten minutes to get the mouse…while the two idiots must have been at it for hours trying to catch one little mouse.

While Deuce and Finn rejoiced in their loveable mouse being back in its cage Rocky was busy studying her friend who closed the door as Deuce and Finn left. CeCe turned smirking at Rocky before getting up close grabbing the back of Rocky's neck and bringing her down into a heated passionate kiss that left Rocky breathless.

"I thought I would never get to do that" Cece said smirking releasing Rocky she went and laid on her bed watching Rocky. Rocky finally caught her breath smiling joining CeCe on the bed this time grabbing CeCe kissing her deeply and passionately forcing her tongue into Cece's mouth.

Tongue play happened and soon groping and the removal tops happened until both girls had to freeze as a knock on the door were heard.

"CeCe you in your room is Rocky there with you?" Ms. Jones said knocking again.

"Yes mom…. I brought her over since Ms. Blue was having an adult night with her book club or whatever" Cece said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't cope an attitude with me missy" Ms. Jones scolded Cece through the door.

"Sorry Ma." Cece said rolling her eyes and Rocky couldn't help but giggle.

"You should come out of your room once the boys and I invited Deuce and Ty over for some fun with movies and junk food and it be nice of you and Rocky to join" Ms. Jones said but the girls knew it wasn't a suggestion more of a "you have to" kind of tone.

"Alright…we will come out in a second ok?" CeCe said looking at Rocky her eyes traveling down Rocky's body before her mother's voice came through.

"Good I am putting on a time for five minutes" Ms. Jones remarked before walking away.

Cece shook her head before grabbing Rocky kissing the girl roughly and passionately until the make out session began until Cece broke it as she heard her mother timer go off both the girls left breathless just staring at each other.

"Girls it's time to come join us" Ms. Jones shouted.

CeCe growled grabbing Rocky nearly dragging the girl out of her room as she took Rocky to the couch relaxing against Rocky as the two girls adjusted themselves giving Ms. Jones a smile.

"There we are here so what movie are we watching?" Cece said almost in a grumble but smiled as Rocky gave her a sympathetic look.

The door was heard and Ms. Jones answered the girls as she opened the door letting Ty and Deuce into the place.

"We are watching the whole Bourne trilogy and the new one" Ms. Jones said with excitement as the boys plopped themselves on either side of Finn.

"Sweet! Action movie for the win!" Ty and Deuce high five each other before high fiving Finn.

The movie played on and the girls tried to keep interest but by the third Bourne movie Rocky had somehow managed to lay her head in Cece's lap and had fully fallen asleep just like that as Cece smiled stroking Rocky's cheek as she watched how peaceful her lover slept.

Ms. Jones tried to not pay attention as she snuck glances at the girls watching her daughter strokes and pet Rocky with such love and affection. Ms. Jones tried to brush it off as nothing more than them being best friends and very close as she watched her daughter smile at her sleeping friend before her eyes returning to the movie. By the last Bourne movie everyone was passed out except Cece who somehow managed to stay awake through all four movies. Getting up Cece picked Rocky up bridal style making sure to not wake her beloved as she took the sleeping girl back to her room laying her under the covers before kissing her head. CeCe silenced her phone she knew who it was as she turned to look at the clock it was almost 2 am. She got to work putting blankets over her mother and the three sleeping goons who had moved into an odd cuddle fest with one another with Finn in the middle.

Smiling Cece shook her head turning off the TV and putting the empty bowls in the sink before slipping back into her room and into the closet. Emerging from her closet Cece flexed her gloved hands before disappearing out the fire escape that was attached to her room disappearing into the night.

Rocky awoke a bit dazed as she stretched and sat up realizing she was in CeCe's bed. Yawning and rubbing her eyes she noticed what was missing from her room which was the little red head that owned it. Getting up she exited the room as she hears a humming and light singing walking out she finds Cece cooking breakfast as everyone is still asleep.

Rocky leaned against the wall watching her best friend and lover sing softly and move around as she got out plates and such.

"Hey Cece" Rocky whispered into the red heads ear as she snuck up behind the girl wrapping her arms tightly around the girls waist.

Cece froze for a moment chuckling softly before turning around in the embrace giving Rocky a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Morning sweetheart" Cece spoke smiling before turning back to what she was doing letting Rocky help her a bit.

The two lovers moved farther apart as Ty, Deuce and Finn woke up first to the smell of food.

"Alright food!" Deuce said a bit too loud waking Ms. Jones up as she got up blinking awake.

"Food? Who cooked?" Ms. Jones got up even more surprised as she watched the blanket hit the floor seeing that her daughter had cooked and prepared breakfast for everyone.

"I did everything's all hot and ready just sit down and I'll bring the food over" CeCe said smiling at her mother.

Ty turned the TV on putting it on the news as the news cast caught everyone's attention as the masked night hero strikes again.

**News: Our mystery hero has caught two serial rapists that been working together to terrorize and kill many females in the past months. Both were badly beaten and tied to each other but for those who saw the two men tied and unconscious in front of the police station have let leaked that the men were missing their genitals but as the police questioned the men one of them mumbled that he got that hero good right in the shoulder. Thanks to this hero for risking their life women can rest easy that these two men will never be harming anyone anymore!**

"Damn I really wish to know who this hero was…" Ty said as he got his plate of food.

The gang ate in silence as Ms. Jones contemplated what was going on with her daughter and Rocky as they both just sat in silence. CeCe was the first to get up and Rocky's eyes were glued to her when Rocky saw it on CeCe's right shoulder was a bandage...looked fresh as the blood stains were all over the gauze as CeCe washed her plate.

"I am going get changed and such… Gary called saying we are doing a special today with a secret celeb he didn't mention the name though" Cece said retreating to the bathroom.

"Yeah…I am going to do the same" Rocky said smiling to Ms. Jones who also saw that her daughter was acting weird but dismissed it.

Rocky entered the bathroom after knocking and getting no answer she saw that Cece was in the shower and began to brush and wash her face. Rocky watched the curtain push as Cece who still had the shower running raised a brow looking at Rocky who was looking back at her through the mirror.

"You can join me if you want Rocks" Cece said smiling.

Rocky blushed but couldn't refuse stripping she joined Cece in the shower smiling as Cece wrapped her arms around the tall brunette planting a soft kiss on Rocky's lips.

Rocky's hands moved to CeCe's shoulder as she felt the bandaging breaking the kiss she looked to the soggy wet bandages. Noticing how tense CeCe was getting she took off the disgusting wet bandage running her fingers along the gash more.

"CeCe…you're hurt what happened?" Rocky spoke in a whisper running her fingers gentle over the healing wound. She wrapped her arms around the red placing a chaste kiss on CeCe's shoulder.

"I got injured Rocks it's no biggie' CeCe smiled at her concerned lover placing a soft kiss on the girls cheek.

Rocky gave CeCe a soft smile as the water pelted down on them her eyes flicking from CeCe's face back to her lovers injured shoulder.

"I'm going get out and let you finish" Cece said winking smiling at her lover before wrapping a towel around her frame giving Rocky a view of the injury but also the dragon…whose eyes seemed bright red and staring…or watching Rocky. Once CeCe left the bathroom Rocky snapped from her thoughts as the door closed bringing Rocky back to reality…even though eating inside her was the piercing dragon eyes..

Rocky finished her shower and entered the room to see CeCe was only in ripped at the knee faded grey jeans that matched her grey converses but still was moving around with just a bra on.

"Oh good your out I picked up cloths from your place this morning picked out an outfit you would like very much" Cece said as she entered her closet taking to a shirt that said "I catch more pussy then a dog" in red against a black background. Rocky watched CeCe put the shirt down as she opened a dresser draw taking out gauzes putting fresh new gauze over her shoulder injury.

Rocky watched for a moment before turning to the cloths Cece got her. Lifting up the shirt Rocky blushed bright red seeing under the shirt was her um "slutty" black and hot pinked lace panties which no one would have found since she buried it deep in her draw.

"Thought you could hide those forever?" Cece spoke with a chuckle as she finally hand the shirt on resting her hands on her hips.

"I uh…how did you find these?" Rocky said in a mumble still blushing as she put them on then her tight black skinny jeans.

"Well I figured you would have something like that I just decided it was the best time to find them" Cece said as she grabbed her phone and wallet smirking.

Rocky didn't say another word still blushing furiously as she slid her shirt on that had a black background but in purple color words it said "Eat Me". She knew CeCe would pick out this shirt…because that was Cece's favorite er… "Activity" to do when they got alone time but she was not complaining.

"Alright Rocks let get going so we can get to see who this "celeb" is" CeCe said with an eye roll.

The girls arrived at the studio a few minutes late just see who it was…Cece wasn't fazed but Rocky screeched in excitement…which was lucky that the music was too loud it drowned out her excitement.

"Omg Cece that's Justin starr" Rocky said with overjoy.

"Uh huh...I see this" Cece went over to Gary as she left Rocky to go drool over some teen star.

"Oh good Cece you're here, you will be dancing with Justin Star for this episode" Gary said smiling.

"Alright but I get to pick the fucking song we dance to" CeCe said giving Gary a serious scowl as her back started to sting as the dragon stirred.

"Uh…just tell me the song and I will tell Justin so why don't you go change and such" Gary said smiling at the girl who gave him chills.

Cece smiled and pulled Gary down since she was still short whispering the song into his ear. Rocky stopped drooling over her love for Justin Starr when she saw CeCe pull Gary down and whisper something in his ear which gave him an evil smile and nodded then CeCe was off to the dressing room.

Rocky was taken to a different dressing room and the cloths she had to change into were very…odd. Rocky grabbed the boy jeans and boxers after she slipped off her panties and jeans. Rocky didn't know why but the cloths felt comfortable as she put on the white male wife beater and then accompanying white baseball hat.

Walking out Rocky spotted CeCe who was already up on stage in black baggy pants that showed black skulled boxers and a ripped up white wife beater but with a black baseball hat. Rocky went to join Cece as she spotted Justin Starr in a black wife beater and grey baggy pants with black and grey boxers peeking through and to top it off a grey baseball hat.

Once on stage with Cece as Justin Starr joined them the music began to play as Rocky looked as that devilish smirk appeared on Cece's face.

**Stomp stomp I've arrived  
Drop the beat, nasty face  
Why ya lookin' at me?**

And then the dancing had begun with Cece taking the lead as the song began playing. CeCe definitely knew how to move Rocky was always captivated how sensual CeCe could dance.

**Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka  
You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker**

It almost seemed like CeCe was challenging Justin as she began to dance more in his direction as it was almost like a silent dance competition between two alphas. Justin Kept up with Cece as Rocky continued to dance as more female dancers started to come up on stage.

**I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Rocky blushed as she followed suit as the female dancers and Cece grabbed their crotch and began to gyrate as they had one hand on their hat. Cece had that trademark smirk as the dance contuied droplets of sweat was showing as she continued to move her eyes traveling back to Rocky who got chills but wet as her eyes made contact with Cece's eyes the lust and something else…in them as Cece ran her tongue along her bottom lip making Rocky shudder.

**Boys, come say what you wanna**

**Boys, you need to lick my dollar**

**Boys, gettin' hot under the collar**

**Holla holla woah**

That next part of the song was directed more towards Justin Starr who couldn't keep his eyes from wandering up and down CeCe which didn't go unnotice by Rocky who felt a ping of jealously. Justin Starr was trying much to keep up with Cece who gave a wink and a smirk who moved fluidly as she moved to Rocky and they both slipped into a sexual dance with their body's moving together in harmony as the whole world faded away and it just those two.

**Do it like a brother**

**Do it like a dude **

**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

They broke apart as they both smiled at one another grabbing their crotches in rhythm grinning over to Justin Starr who was dancing along as everyone froze in a gyrated motion as they lowered their hats the music finally stopping. Everyone started clapping for the performance sweat noticeable on everyone especially Cece who had taken her hat off as sweat rolled down her face.

"That was amazing everyone!" Gary shouted smiling brightly.

"yeah that was really awesome..you definitely know how to dance" Justin Starr said coming over to Cece who was as interested as watching paint dry.

"Thanks…" CeCe said dismissively but apparently Justin Starr didn't get the clue.

Rocky came over smiling at CeCe then at Justin taking her cap off shaking out her hair before fixing it and wiping the sweat off her face.

"I definitely know how to do it like a dude" Cece said eyeing Rocky who blushed faintly which was oblivious to Justin Starr.

"Why don't you come over to my place we can hang and such you two are pretty awesome gals" Justin said flashing his teen dream smile.

Cece was unaffected and Rocky was only fazed somewhat but it died out when she thought she saw Justin checking out her lover as Cece mumbled a sure before walking off.

Rocky ran off after CeCe entering the dressing room gasping as Cece's back was to her…in front of her Rocky saw the full dragon tattoo and oculd have sworn the eyes were glowing and almost winking or watching Rocky as Cece slipped on the shirt came in turning around to Rocky.

"Come on love we shouldn't leave the Star waiting" CeCe said rolling her eyes before pulling Rocky close giving her a chaste kiss.

Both the girls had quickly changed and followed the star in his car to his place. Rocky was blabbing about how great his music was and stupid shit CeCe really didn't care about as they got up to his place he opened the door and told them he would be right back. While inside Rocky still wouldn't shut up about Justin Starr which was starting to get to Cece who finally slammed Rocky down onto the celebs couch pinning her down making her unable to move as she captured Rocky's lips into a passionate hungry kiss leaving the taller girl speechless and squirming.

"God all you done is talk about him it was driving me insane" Cece growled biting down on rocky's bottom lip causing the girl to gasp and shudder squirming under CeCe.

"CeCe! i-im sorry but we can't do this here! I promise to stop talking about him!"Rocky said in a whisper as Cece shoved her hands under Rocky's shirt grabbing and groping Rocky's breasts roughly growling against her lovers lips.

"Alright girls I am back just had to tell my manger that I came back to my place so what would you girls like" Justin Starr said as he came back into the living room seeing Rocky on the couch blushing with CeCe leaning against the wall a smirk on her face as Rocky smiled softly at Justin Starr.

"Uh...what happened to your lip?" Justin said noticing the mark on Rocky's lip.

"Oh uh I slipped and fell and bit my lip too hard" Rocky said blushing more looking away.

"Oh alright I was going say that my manger is going be coming over with some soda so if you wanted to wait until she gets here" Justin said smiling.

"yeah sure that's fine" Rocky said.

Cece was about to object when a knock came to the door before it opened revealing Justin's manger.

"I got the soda but I need to talk to Justin about something" The blonde woman stated and the girls just nodded and Justin just smiled.

Once Justin and the manger left with the soda saying they would be right back. Rocky got up and pinned CeCe to the wall kissing her lover with a passion and love pressing CeCe firmly into the wall leaving a matching mark on Cece's bottom lip.

"There now were even" Rocky said smirking against Cece's lips.

CeCe was about to say something until they heard a woman scream and a loud crashing sound. ceCe reacting first went to the see what was going on charging into action with Rocky following behind her and the sight before her eyes made her blood chill.

**************** I AM LEAVING IT OFF HERE BWAHHAHAHAHA I WILL BE UPDATING CHPATERS MUCH MORE QUICKLY BUT I LEAVE IT WITH THIS CLIFF HANGER SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN SO LONG I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHPATER THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE JESSIE J DO IT LIKE A DUDE AND MARIANAS TRENCH ALL TO MYSELF. WHAT DO YOU THINK THE SIGHT BEFORE CECE IS AND HAS MS JONES FIGURE DOUT THAT CECE'S GAY? AND THAT ROCKY'S IN A RELATIONSHIP AND HOW DID CECE GET THAT MOUSE SO QUICKLY AND IS CECE'S TATTOO ACTUALLY ALIVE AND HOW DID SHE GET INJURED AND WHO IS THE HERO THAT IS KEEPING THE STREETS SAFE? SO MANY QUESTIONS BUT ITS UP TO YOU GUYS TO FIGURE OUT HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER TELL EM WHAT YOU THINK**********


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

CeCe couldn't believe her eyes Justin Starr was knocked out against a wall with a knife would t the shoulder while the manger was being brutally attacked and raped by the tall man in a ski mask. Her blood chilled as she screamed at the man pushing Rocky away as she went for the man.

"Hey scumbag get the fuck off her NOW!" The man swiftly turned and looked at CeCe before coming straight for the CeCe knife in hand.

" You should have just run away kid" The man attacked Cece going at her with the knife which she caught him by the wrist and snapped back and forward until he dropped the knife in howling pain as she twisted and then a loud pop sound was made when she snapped the wrist clean from the bone.

"And you deserve to get fucked up for your crimes" CeCe said coldly as her knee made contact with the man's face sending him far back into the room.

Rocky couldn't believe her eyes the CeCe before her was cold…and calm…but very dangerous and violent…but also elegant and swift.

Cece went to go see the damage done to Justin Starr turning her back to her enemy as she assessed the damage…he was going live the wound wasn't too deep and it seems he may suffer from a concussion from having his head slammed into a wall.

Rocky gasped as the man got up using his good hand to grab the knife that was on the floor and went charging at CeCe.

"Cece!" Rocky shouted as the man charged straight for Cece.

CeCe turned swiftly taking the knife to the back of her arm before bringing her knee into the man's gut sending him back. Growling she ignored the pain and the blood that was dripping as she grabbed the man's head and head butted him hard before sending him crashing into the wall with a kick to the chest.

Rocky grabbed the knife moving it far away from the man as Cece went closer a devilish smirk that sent chills down Rocky's spine as she grabbed the man by his ski mask and slammed it into the wall making sure the man went completely unconscious.

"Rocky call 911 tell them there's been an assault and a rape at this residence and tell them medical help will be needed" CeCe stated looking to Rocky to make sure she did before going over to the manger. The mangers face was pretty badly beaten she was going have bruising and swelling for a couple weeks...the knife slashes didn't seem to bad more likely to stop her from fighting him off and so he could get access to her body. Cece sighed and growled there was a lot of ripping and tearing…her cloths were shredded and covered in blood but she was alive and staring at CeCe.

"You're going be ok mam…I promise you that just stay with me." Cece whispered making eye contact with the woman a small smile on her face.

The paramedics arrived with the police whom had taken the unconscious assailant into custody as the manger and Justin Starr were both taken into an ambulance and rushed to the hospital while Cece fidgeted with the bandaging as she obviously wasn't paying attention to her mother's scolding.

"Cece are you even listening to me?" Ms. Jones stated yelling at her daughter.

Rocky smacked CeCe hands from the bandaging giving the girl a glare that said it all "stop touching the bandage and pay attention to your mother". She looked to Rocky before letting out a large sigh turning her attention to her mother with an exasperated look before keeping her hand off her bandaging while giving Rocky a nasty look.

"yes mother I am listening I know I should have just called 911 but we did not have a lot of time by that time the bastard would have finished off the manger and Justin Starr." Cece said bitterly.

Ms. Jones knew she wasn't going win she knew her daughter was right in some aspect but she's just being a mother…her daughter got hurt saving two strangers.

"Let's just go home lets all just relax this day has been just stressful and I think we all need a break from the events of today" Cece said looking to Rocky flashing that warm felt smile.

The ride home was uneventful and quiet Rocky lacing her fingers with Cece's while they listened to Ms. Jones ramble on. Rocky was told she should go speak to her mother because she was probably dying worried about her daughter. Rocky smiled at CeCe and gave her a wink before leaving.

CeCe lies in her bed staring at the ceiling still messing with her bandage until she growled ripping it off revealing her wound was becoming just a scar. Turning to the clock Cece decided it was time to go out seeing as there was nothing else to do seeing as she missed her beloved. She disappeared into her closet before she disappeared out of her window and into the city as the night called for her.

The next day Rocky and CeCe met Rocky at the studio. Both girls were so excited to see each other they practically collided together in a hug. Their moment didn't last long as they heard Gary's voice along with two other voices. Turning to the sound of Gary they blinked as they watched Justin Starr and his manger walk hand in hand as they were covered in bandages and had healing cuts and bruises on them.

"These two wanted to thank you so much for saving them" Gary said smiling.

"Thank you CeCe so much for saving us...when you didn't have to" The manager said smiling brightly at CeCe.

Rocky smiled at Cece before smiling at the woman finally noticing that that she and Justin's Starr's hands were together.

Justin must have picked up on it because he smiled towards Rocky before gripping the woman's hand tighter.

"We are married….after the incident I decided that we should come out and let everyone know my real age...i'm actually 24…and I decided that you will never know what happens in life…so we are going settle down and have a family" Justin said smiling brightly at his lover.

"I'm glad for both of you…do take care and maybe install some alarm systems…or enroll in self-defense classes…anything to help stay safe…but also know I am always around if you need help" CeCe said reaching out shaking Justin's Starrs hand.

"Which brings me to what we will be doing for today's show..." Gary finally spoke up.

"Oh?" Rocky was the first to respond tilting her head.

"Yes we shall be doing a loving song for today's show in honor of Ceces bravery and the goodbye and wish of luck to Justin and his love" Gary said smiling before ushering both CeCe and Rocky into two different dressing rooms.

CeCe was the first to come out wearing just tight black pants and a loose white dress shirt that was half unbuttoned revealing the black and red bra CeCe had on. Rocky was the next to come out as the girls to the stage were Rocky was eyeballing Cece as she was only in a tight black cocktail dress.

Next to join them on stage was all female dancers who were in tight cloths and seem to surround Cece as the music started to play.

Rocky watched the dancers move more around CeCe who was smirking as the music started to play. Rocky could have sworn there was something mischievous in Cece's eyes as she got captivated in the eyes that see into her soul. That's when Rocky felt her body being pressed into Cece as they moved in sync as the dancers moved around them to the beat of the music. Goosebumps ran up Rocky's arms as Cece sung the lyrics to the song into her ear as she could feel CeCe's hand slide up her thigh.

_Oooh baby let's get naked_

_Just so we can make sweet love_

_All these sensations got me going crazy for you_

_Inside on top of you_

_Grinding inside and out of you_

_Baby I know what to do_

_Baby I know what to do_

_So come on baby girl_

_Let's just take our clothes off_

_Just so we can make sweet love_

Then Cece was moved off her as her shirt was taken off by the dancers revealing CeCe in an all-black bra revealing her whole tattoo to the world! Rocky gasped as she saw Cece's bare upper body until it was pressed against her. Her hands running against Cece's bare back as they moved in sync. Rocky's body felt on body as Cece's lips brushed against her neck to her ear still singing to the song.

_But I want to know your body_

_Tonight is the night_

_That I change your life_

_Let me control your body_

_Girl you shy you wanna slow it down_

_And you start screaming when I go down town_

_Oh baby tell me why, you're so excited_

_You know I love it when you take it off_

_So baby go ahead and take it off tonight_

Rocky could only press and move against CeCe feeling those hands wonder pushing up her dress as she shuddered and held back a moan as she could feel Cece teasing behind her ear to her collarbone with her tongue and chaste kisses. Rocky traced the dragon with her fingers her body shivering as she could only move in snyc with Cece's body as the music and hormoones ran through her body causing her to make Cece to gasp when she dug her nails right into cece's shoulder.

Now it was Rockys turn to smirk as she whispered to Cece racking her nails down her lover's back as the song kept going as they began to fight for dominance in their dance.

"Oooh does little red like when I rack my nails down her back" Rocky grinned but the fire in Cece's eyes shut Rocky up it was full of passion and lust…and a promise to make her scream all night as a punishment.

The song was coming to an end as Cece stealthy unhooked Rocky's bra in her dress. Rocky moan was drowned out by the music as Cece dragged her teeth along Rocky's neck as her hands slipped to Rocky's ass gripping it tightly as the music started to come to an end.

_**Oooh baby let's get naked  
Just so we can make sweet love  
All these sensations got me going crazy for you  
Inside on top of you  
Grinding inside and out of you  
Baby I know what to do  
Baby I know what to do  
So come on baby girl  
Let's just take our clothes off  
Just so we can make sweet love  
Sweet love, sweet love **_

The music finally ended as everyone froze in their dance movement until they heard loud applause. Everyone smirked well except Rocky and Cece who were dripping with sweat but were too involved in each other to care about anyone else. CeCe's hair was a mess as she rested her forehead against Rocky moving them both into a more comfortable position.

Gary came over to them breaking Rocky's concentration on CeCe as his voice was full of excitement.

"That was wonderful girls I knew you would make Justin Starr's goodbye beautiful plus that tattoo is amazing so very you…it's so interesting and just so well done…" Gary said admiring the artwork on CeCe's back.

"Thanks Gary I'm glad they enjoyed it everyone did a good job now me and Rocks are going to the dressing room." Cece said smirking while tugging Rocky along with her.

When they almost got into the dressing room that's when it hit Rocky..Cece's tattoo was exposed to the whole world! What if he mom saw and wait…Rocky noticed her bra was barley on. Once in the dressing room Rocky was about to say something until she was roughly pressed against the dressing room door.

"oof CeCe… your tattoo everyone saw it what if Finn or your mom saw..or-" Rocky's words were cut off as hunger rough lips moved against hers silencing her every protest as CeCe forced her tongue into Rocky's mouth the dominance starting all over again.

Rocky couldn't take anymore her body was on fire again as her hands were roughly in CeCe's hair as she could feel CeCe's body pressed against hers. Panting as CeCe broke the kiss attacking Rocky's neck leaving behind small red marks and salvia as her mouth traveled down pushing the dress down and moving the bra that was barely on as she took Rocky's left nipple into her mouth.

Withering and pressing more against the door as her hands were entangled in her lover's hair as CeCe ministered rough claiming and marking treatment to both of Rocky's breasts leaving hickies and bite marks all over her breasts before traveling farther down Rocky's body.

Now Rocky's dressed was hiked up around her waist as her panties were roughly taken off before feeling Cece travel light teasing kisses up Rocky's leg to her inner thigh smirking.

"You're so beautiful Rocky…so sexy…and desirable…I had all means to just take you on stage" Cece whispered as her tongue moved back and forth on Rocky's folds before she plunged her tongue deep into Rocky's pussy moving her tongue against the walls slowly eliciting moans from the girl.

Rocky's hands were entangled and gripping Cece's head as moans of pure pleasure escaped her lips. She was in heaven as she could feel her lover tease her with her tongue letting out a whimper.

CeCe's tongue moved as deep as it could go into Rocky thrusting her tongue into her lover at a quicker pace but almost froze her movements as a voice and a knock at the door interrupted Cece and Rocky's moment.

"Rocky it's Me and your brother Ty we heard what happened and saw today's episode of shake it up" It was Mrs. Blue on the other side of the door.

Rocky was about to answer after she cleared her throat still pressing against the door until Cece began to pick up the pace pressing her tongue into Rocky's g spot a growl admitting from the girl as Rocky's voice began to shutter.

"A-ah hey mom…I uh yeah we will talk I uh…mmm just give me a few" Rocky said trying to bite back the moans as she panted her nails raking into CeCe's scalp only making the girl work faster and much more roughly on Rocky's g spot.

"Are you alright? You sound weird do you want me to come in?" Mrs. Blue said as she tried opening the door only to have it forcibly closed by her daughter.

Rocky shuddered and withered as cece was still working agressivly and fast between her legs her hands lost in her lover's hair as she tried to regain her voice keeping her back roughly against the door.

"A-ah! No I'm fine…really mom I uh Cece just is still changing and ah! Mm…we are both pretty undressed…and it would be e-embarrassing!.. to have my mother in the dressing room with me!" Rocky almost screamed out the last part as she orgasmed hard into her lover's mouth clenching down on Cece's head. Biting her lip hard she let out a shaky breath as she felt Cece lap up her juices before slipping her tongue out giving Rocky a dirty smirk.

"oh…alright I see your point Ty and I will be waiting for you and Cece to come out" Rocky waited to hear her mom move away from the door before slumping against it out of breath still working her hand's through Cece's hair who was looking up at her grinning.

"Cece we almost got caught!" Rocky yelled but couldn't stop smiling from being high of her orgasm.

Cece got off her knees still smirking as she pulled Rocky into an embrace kissing the girl softly.

"You are right but we didn't and I made you orgasm hard" Cece said chuckling smiling brightly at Rocky who was turning different shades.

"Yeah…yeah you did now let's get changed or my mom is going come back" Rocky stated before slipping out of her dress. It took Rocky till half-dressed to realize she couldn't find her panties which in turned made her turn to the mischievous lover who was all nicely dressed in her normal cloths and swinging Rocky's panties around on her finger.

Grabbing her panties she gave her lover a glare as she chuckled her cheeks heating with a blush as she slid on her panties and then pants turning her back to her lover. Giving Rocky a wolf whistle Cece moved behind her lover swatting her on the ass before laughing as Rocky jolted from being spanked.

Rocky turned glaring at her lover as she watched CeCe disappear out the door still chuckling. Finally fully clothed Rocky rushed out of the dressing room to encounter CeCe talking nonchalantly to her mother. As if on cue CeCe turned to give Rocky a smile as she waved her over this caught the attention of her mother. Staying cool Rocky strode over putting a smile on her face as she stood next to her lover looking at her mother.

"I was wondering if you were ever coming out" Ty made a comment making a face.

"Shush Ty" Rocky stated giving her brother a look.

"Yes well anyways we need to get home and pack Rocky seeing as you girls forgot that today we go off onto vacation." Mrs. Blue stated matter of fact.

Rocky and CeCe looked at each other and in sync taking out their phones to check the calendar and blinked as Mrs. Blue was right it was the day they go off on vacation for four weeks.

"Guess with everything that went on we lost track of the days" CeCe stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes….which reminds me" turned more to her daughter.

"I had to hear from CeCe's mother that you chased after CeCe who got into it with a serial rapist?!" Mrs. Blue practically yelled.

"I couldn't have left CeCe…." Rocky said in an almost whisper.

CeCe smiled at Rocky before turning to crossing her arms over her chest as she frowned at her lover's mother.

"It was my fault Mrs. Blue not Rocky's…she went in after me but I would never and I mean NEVER let anyone harm Rocky…she was safe…" CeCe stated giving Rocky's mother that look of how serious she was.

"Alright…I understand lets go Rocky and you need to pack up so we can hit the road" Mrs. Blue stated as they all began to walk out of the studio.

Once at the apartments the girls separated to get packed but…unlike Rocky, CeCe has other certain things to pack. Cece paced her room grabbing one duffle bag to shove cloths and the essentials of a normal teenage girl into one duffle bag as a different bag lay next to it. The other duffle bag was more built and looked protected by steel and dark colors making it appear as a normal duffle bag. Satified with the normal bag full of girl stuff CeCe turned to go into her closet…deep into her closet until she heard a knocking on her window. Snapping she stalked over to her window and sighed with relief as it was only Raven who she let in automatically.

"What are you doing here…jesus I was scared that it was Rocky" Cece said in a whispered tone staring at the girl.

"I heard you were going on vacation and I KNOW you…and I know what that other duffle bag is for…so I decided to drop in and give you this" Raven said smiling softly at Cece as she held out a black box.

Cece raised a brow before opening the box revealing a black wolf with emerald eyes..it seemed like a jewelry of some sort but CeCe couldn't figure out what it was.

"Sigh… for a girl with a high iq you seem really dumb…look ill show you how it works when you get everything in order" Raven stated leaning against the dresser.

CeCe knew what she meant and dashed into her closet taking out something in an armored contained along with smaller armored container shoving it into the duffle bag quickly before locking the duffle bag up. Once everything was packed up Cece went back into her closet and turned on the cloaking and lock down code so it would appear to be a regular old girl closet.

"Alright it's all set now will you show me time is of the essence you know that" Cece said coming over to the girl.

"Take off your shirt so I can show you where this goes" Raven stated.

CeCe took off her shirt in a fluid movement chuckling as Raven stared.

"damn sweetheart…last time we spoke you still had a two pack abs now it's up to six pack abs…you're like every girl's perfect guy but in girl form" Raven stated before closing the gap taking the wolf grinning.

When CeCe was about to ask what her friend was grinning at she felt a sharp pain and grunted as she got herself a belly button piercing she did not want before.

"Thanks for the warning" CeCe said sarcastically.

"Oh your oh so welcome but first let me tell you how it works" Raven smiled and closed the gap even further whispering into CeCe's ear….just as Rocky barged in.

"CeCe your mom said you hadn't come out yet and i-.." Rocky stopped in her tracks as Raven and Cece both looked in her direction. It was definitely a compromising position for Cece as she stood shirtless with another girl pressed against her.

Raven moved away from CeCe smiling apologetically before disappearing out the window without another word.

CeCe sighed and looked back to Rocky who was fuming with hurt, jealously and suspicion.

"Rocks...it's not what it looks like she was just putting this on" Cece gestured to her new body jewelry.

"Oh really…so why did SHE have to put it on you I am sure you have your own two hands" Rocky said through clenched teeth.

Cece put her shirt back on and grabbed her bags tossing them over her shoulder.

"I am not a cheater Rocky she was only whispering something in my ear…stop losing it over her she's just friends please stop this" Cece stated staring at her lover.

Rocky couldn't believe how cold CeCe was being…when she had all right to be like this…after finding her GF shirtless and in a compromising position with another girl.

"CeCe…I'm allowed to be upset…I just caught my gf with another girl in a bad position…your being very cold…" Rocky said trying to hold back the tears.

Cece tossed her bags down and pulled her lover close wiping away the single tear that strolled down her lover's cheek.

"Don't cry Rocks.." Cece cupped her lover's face placing a chaste kiss on Rocky's lips.

"Then don't give me a reason too" Rocky whispered against Cece's lips before kissing the girl passionately flooding all the emotion she could into that kiss.

The kiss was broken by Ms. Jones voice.

"Girls are you ok what's taking you so long?!" Ms. Jones shouted loud enough for the dead to hear her.

Rocky giggled as Cece broke the kiss growling at her mother's interference.

Rocky moved from her lover to pick up the duffle bags only to have an issue picking up the second one.

"Here let me get that" Cece said chuckling grabbing the second duffle bag and the other one from Rocky walking out.

Rocky caught up with CeCe whom was putting the bags in the trunk while her mother was scolding her for holding everyone up.

The drive was long but CeCe were in the back of the car all by themselves because they weren't going sit with Ty or Flynn. They still had an hour before they reached their destination and Rocky had fallen asleep on CeCe's shoulder. CeCe was deep in thought her fingers interlocked with Rocky's as she stared out the window absent mindedly.

It was 30 minutes into the hour and CeCe let out a sigh moving causing Rocky to stir.

"Mm…are we there?" Rocky stated as she rubbed her eyes causing CeCe to smile and giggle.

"No sleepy head we aren't but in another 30 minutes we should be" CeCe leaned in close smirking as Rocky watched her licking her lips absent mindedly.

"CeCe…what are you doing" Cece only grin as she heard Rocky's voice hitch as she rubbed into the girl's inner thigh before leaning close brushing her lips against Rocky's just as the car hit a road bump.

Cece grunted as Rocky practically got tossed in her lap pressing into her core as Rocky shifted blushing as her hand was pressed right into CeCe's crotch. Rocky sheepishly looked to her lover and gasped as the lust and passion in the look Cece was giving her instantly made her wet.

"You girls ok back there?" Ms. Jones shouted her eyes on the road still.

"Yeah mom, we're ok thanks for hitting the pot hole" Cece stated in a sarcastic tone.

CeCe just glared at her mother before turning her attention back to the girl in her lap who seemed to have made herself comfortable.

Raising a brow Cece reached and tilted Rocky's face towards her who had a blush darker then a cherry.

"Comfortable?" Cece said teasingly while she strokes her lover's cheek.

"Actually yes" Rocky stated before burying her face into CeCe's neck closing her eyes.

CeCe just smiled stroking Rocky's hair as she closed her own eyes. Little do both girls know Ms. Jones have been watching them with curiosity and wondered if the relationship was friendship or something more. She was pulled from her thoughts as Ms. Blue struck up conversation with the older woman pointing out that both their sons were passed out and snoring.

Mrs. Blue smiled as they finally reached their destination coming to a very old but beautiful house that lay deep in the mountains. Turning she spoke as she tapped Flynn's knee waking the boy up along with Ty. Cece smiled looking to Rocky who was deep asleep, tapping her lover's shoulder she whispered into Rocky's ear.

"Baby where here it's time to get out" CeCe whispered before nipping at Rocky's ear which made the girl murmur and blush before her eyes fluttered open looking into Cece's eyes.

"You girl's coming?" Ms. Jones asked missing the intimacy brewing between the girls.

"Yes of course" Rocky spoke up getting off CeCe she left the car to help everyone get their belongings out of the car. Cece smirked watching Rocky retreat she got out of the car noticing how the difficulty Rocky was having with the bags.

Saying nothing CeCe went over to the girl removing all the bags from Rocky to herself before grabbing her own two duffle bags. Everyone just stared at Cece as she had no problem carrying 6 bags full of items without looking a bit worn out. The door opened revealing a butler who had black hair and dark green eyes as he stared at CeCe before moving for CeCe to enter.

Everyone just picked up their things joining CeCe as Ms. Jones wondered when her daughter got so strong.

"Damn Flynn your sister is like the hulk, did you see how carelessly she picked up those bags and walked away like it was a light weight" Ty commented.

Once everyone was in the house a woman that looked almost like a future CeCe came down the stairs with vibrant red hair and sparkling amber eyes.

"I'm so glad you took up my offer sis" the unknown woman smiled at Ms. Jones before hugging her.

"Yeah well it was my pleasure it would be nice to have a vacation for once" Ms. Jones hugged her sister back tightly.

"I'm going to take Rocky's and I stuff upstairs" Cece spoke up before excusing herself up the stairs smiling softly to the woman.

The unknown woman called after CeCe.

"Pick any room you want! But please call me Aunt Mirage" Mirage shouted and Cece looked to her from the top of the stairs nodding.

"Did you seriously change your name to that" Ms. Jones commented shaking her head at her crazy sister.

"Well of course, better than having a boring name like Ann" The woman quipped back.

"I uh…am going see if Cece needs help." Rocky smiled excusing herself, almost jogging up the stairs.

Cece was in the far down room on the right and she took no time taking out a canister. Moving into the closet that was empty she placed the two interesting looking keys on the back of the closet before placing the canister in the middle. On cue the canister and the keys became to change and a secret compartment was created that had a camouflage option so no one would notice it. CeCe heard Rocky come up the stairs and down the hall, quickly placing the duffle bag inside the compartment before closing it turning on the camouflage option. Moving away from the closet she began to unpack her things making it look like she was putting away cloths the whole time.

Rocky found the room peeking in she saw CeCe putting away her boxers. With Cece's back turned Rocky slowly snuck into the room going to scare the girl.

"Rocky I know you're here" Cece turned around causing Rocky to stop half way smiling sheepishly.

"How did you know?" Rocky asked curious.

Cece got up close to Rocky smirking before moving around Rocky closing the door and locking it. Rocky swallowed hard as Cece came back over to her cupping her face.

CeCe's lips were pressed against Rocky's as Rocky snaked her arms around CeCe pulling the girl against her body. The kisses began to get heated as CeCe slipped her tongue into Rocky's mouth. Rocky moaned softly as Cece broke the kiss to travel kisses down Rocky's neck as Rocky got backed up to the bed falling onto the big bed.

Smirking Cece hovered above Rocky before capturing Rocky in a passtionate kiss.

"time to finish what we started in the car" Cece grinned at Rocky's blushing face as she slipped her hands underneath Rocky's shirt.

Rocky stared into the lustful and loving eyes of the red head on top of her and knew she was in for a heck of a ride.

***********SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE I JUST GOT SO BUSY THEN BECAME ILL BUT HERE IT IS CHAPTER 5 LUCKY SCHOOLS OUT SO I CAN DO THE CHAPTERS FASTER AND UPDATE WAY MUCH FASTER BUT THE SONG PLAYING IN THIS IS CHRIS BROWN – SWEET LOVE HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT****************


	6. author note

**Authors note**

**Hi everyone its me, I will be posting a new chapter to this story very soon this month hopefully im sorry for the lateness its been a long time life got really busy then my cat became blind and then money became an issue then I had to take a post semester class. Im so sorry for not posting so soon things just got really messy but I been working non stop on the up coming chapter so please stay tuned im working as fast as I can so don't lose hope rece all the way!**


End file.
